Un Saiyajin hecho en Marvel
by WOKELAND
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera más Saiyajines que sobrevivieron a la destrucción del Planeta Vegeta? ¿Qué pasa si uno de ellos termina creciendo en la Tierra del Universo Marvel? ¿Cómo dará forma su existencia al Universo Marvel? Esta es la historia de los sobrevivientes de la raza Saiyajin y cómo su presencia alterará el Universo Marvel. Psuedo-crossover
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos, y bienvenidos a este fic crossover entre Dragon Ball y el Universo Marvel, pero ironicamente unico el personaje de Dragon Ball que va aparecer(al menos por ahora) no es canon y es solo un Oc. La pregunta siguiente viene con un ¿Vas a meter mas personajes de Dragon Ball?**

**Y yo respondo: Quien sabe, quiza, no lo se, puede ser, si pero no ahora, y ¿A quien le importa?**

**¡Es irrelevante! No se trata de esos personajes, se trata del personaje que protagoniza este fic(No, no es Goku con diferente nombre), que puede que tenga una evolucion considerable.**

**Y ahora que hablamos de eso, no lo puse en la zona crossover porque en primeras:**

**-Es una zona fantasma que poca atencion te da.**

**-Como dice, apenas tres personajes del universo de Dragon Ball aparecen aqui y no son canon.**

**-El 99% de los personajes aqui son de Marvel.**

**Bueno, ya dejando la explicaciones en otra parte, es hora de comenzar con esto.**

**Dragon Ball, Z, GT, Super, Heroes, AT, cualquier cosa que Toei se termine inventando para sacarle el dinero a sus fans no es mio, es de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation. Y Marvel es de Marvel Comics.**

* * *

En el planeta Vegeta, el sonido del llanto de un bebé se hace eco en una instalación médica. El origen del lamento vino de una habitación de llenas de cápsulas, alineados en filas con un solo bebé en ellos. Entre todos los bebés durmientes de la raza Saiyajin, un bebé solitario con tres puntos que salen en la punta de su pelo de color negro.

—¡ARRGH, maldito mocoso! ¡Que alguien ya termine callando a este niño!— Le grita a un Saiyajin que ha estado subiendo y bajando por un pasillo durante los últimos treinta minutos, sin oír más que los gritos del bebé.

—Lo siento, pero nada de lo que hicimos lo detuvo. Le dimos medicamentos para que descansara, pero eso solo lo mantuvo en silencio por un segundo—respondio un médico con piel púrpura y con extraños rasgos.

—¿Asi que es eso, eh?—El Saiyajin puso en duda dicha afirmacion. —Debe ser bastante difícil de manejar. ¿Qué tanto poder tiene?—Se pregunto a si mismo el Saiyajin mientras revisaba su scouter. —¡¿Sólo 5?! Ni siquiera la mitad de lo que hacen los otros mocosos! ¡Solo el hijo del bastardo de Bardock tiene eso!

—También es sorprendente teniendo en cuenta quien es su madre—comento el médico mientras agarra al bebé Saiyan que comenzaba a gemir.

—Pero menos sorprendente teniendo en cuenta quién es su querido padre—Comenzo a burlarse el guerrero Saiyajin, —¡De todas las personas, esa mujer podría haber creado un Saiyajin fuerte, pero eligio al Saiyajin mas debil de todos para crearlo! ¡Podría haber tenido un bebé con un nivel de poder de Prince Vegeta!

—Dudo que sea posible en poco, pero se hace lo que se hace—respondió el medico el médico

—Entonces, ¿por qué tienes al niño? ¿No se suponía que debía quedarse con sus padres?—Pregunta el Saiyajin.

—Su madre lo dejó ayer. Mientras estaba programada para irse del planeta hoy, solo vino ella, me dijo que lo cuidara y se fue—explico el médico antes de ponerle la armadura al bebé.

—Apuesto a que Kon la siguió como de costumbre—bromea el Saiyajin cuando él comienza a reírse. —Debe ser la forma en la que logró que ella le prestara atención en primer lugar. Probablemente se sentía mal de que nadie quisiera aparearse con un clase como él. Entonces, ¿A donde lo vas a mandar?

—A un planeta llamado Tierra. El nivel de poder es el adecuado para alguien con su fuerza. Él y el hijo de Bardock y Gine serán enviados allí para exterminar a la población. Con suerte, saldrá una luna llena pronto y terminara con todos. A si que no va a ver problemas en nada.

—Sí, no nos gustaría perder activos tan valiosos—sarcásticamente el Saiyajin cuando sale de la habitación.

* * *

Horas despies. El solitario guerrero Saiyajin de clase baja Bardock descubrió que su tripulación fue asesinada en Planet Meat y descubrió el plan para matar a todos los Saiyajin por el tirano Freezer. Acababa de llegar al Planeta Vegeta para advertir a sus compañeros Saiyajin, pero nadie le cree. En su camino, se encontró con un viejo médico mientras hablaban sobre su hijo, pero el comportamiento de Bardock solo confundio al médico.

Minutos más tarde, el viejo médico lleva al bebé Saiyajin que lloraba antes a la plataforma de lanzamiento, donde una cápsula lo espera para mandarlo al planeta destinado. Momentos antes, mando hacer lo mismo al Saiyajin de llamado Kakarotto a su respectiva capsula.

_—Me pregunto qué con Bardock, ¿ahora?—Se_ pregunta el doctor, —_Estaba bien cuando se recuperó de sus heridas, pero ahora se ve histérico. __Tal vez le debio de ocurrir algo._

El viejo doctor llega a la plataforma de lanzamiento, donde prepara una cápsula para el bebé Saiyajin. Pero se dio cuenta de que un grupo se reunía alrededor de dos capsulas que estában lado a lado. Solo vislumbro para ver que se trataba a un bebe varon y nena Saiayajin, ambas dormidos. Sabía con exactitud quien era la bebe, su nivel podria compararse al del Principe Vegeta cuando nacio.

Luego el médico coloca al Saiyajin bebe en su cápsula, ya que la cápsula ya tenía datos ingresados para viajar. El médico acaba de configurar la cuenta atrás mientras cierra la puerta de la cápsula. Al mismo tiempo, las cápsulas que pertenecen a los otros dos Saiyajin también se cerraron, comenzando su propia cuenta. 10 segundos para el lanzamiento, el edificio comienza a temblar.

Al principio, algunas personas pensaron que era solo un pequeño terremoto, pero mientras el edificio seguía temblando, una persona echó un vistazo afuera y lo vio. Un gran esfera roja venía hacia el planeta. El planeta Vegeta, hogar de la poderosa raza Saiyan, está al borde de la destrucción. La causa de su destrucción, la confrontación entre el solitario guerrero Saiyajin, Bardock y el tirano del universo Freezer y sus seguidores. Mientras Bardock luchó con todo lo que tenía en su cuerpo y reunió lo suficiente como para reunirse para luchar contra el ejército de Freezer, el mismo Freezer era otra historia. Una bola de energía roja gigante aparece en la punta de los dedos del tirano, ya que Bardock no tiene fuerzas en el momento en que Freezer le termino lanzando la gugante esfera roja hacia él y su planeta.

Entonces comenzó la cuenta de la capsula del bebe Saiyajin recien entrado a la capsula.

10

La gente comenzó a entrar en pánico. No tienen idea de por qué o cómo, pero la muerte les estaba llegando.

9

El miedo vinieron a ellos. El primer pensamiento en sus cabezas fue escapar del planeta.

8

La mitad del grupo de Saiyas comienza a volar lejos. Otros se quedaron quietos para esperar su muerte.

7

Pero uno de elos tuvo una idea.

6

Fue directos a las capsulas donde se encontraba los bebes Saiyajin.

5

Y se dirigio a donde se encontraba el bebe Saiyajin recien metido a la capsula.

4

El medico intento detenerlo, pero el Saiyajin uso una bola de energia para atravesarle el pecho y matandolo en el acto.

3

En frente de la capsula intento tratar de abirlo y usarlo para escapar.

2

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

1

La capsula de repente comienza a flotar escapando de las manos del Saiyajin, tratando de escapar de la muerte a causa de la esfera roja.

Cuando la esfera roja gigante de la muerte comienza a golpear el planeta, las tres cápsulas luchan por alejarse de la atmósfera, mientras algo comienza a succionarlas de regreso al planeta. La succión provino del impacto del ataque de Freezer hacia al planeta cuando las capsulas comienzan a perder impulso y gradualmente comienzan a retroceder. La esfera roja comienza a dirigirse hacia el núcleo del Planeta Vegeta a medida que todo el planeta comienza a colapsarse. Cuando la cápsula del recien metido Saiyajin gira completamente, enfrentamdo su propia destrucción. Cuando finalmente llegó la explosión masiva del planeta, se escuchó un débil grito, seguido por el sonido de un crujido cuando las capsulas fueron envueltas por la explosión.

* * *

En una parte vacía de un vasto universo del Universo Marvel, que es el hogar de los seres más fuertes y más poderosos del multiverso, comienzan a aparecer pequeñas grietas en el espacio. Acompañando con él también estaba el sonido de la fisuración. De repente, el espacio y tiempo en sí se rompió, haciendo que el sonido de un vidrio se rompiera, cuando las tres capsulas salieron repentinamente del espacio. Se desviaron durante unos minutos en el espacio a medida que el espacio comienza a repararse a sí mismo. En poco tiempo, se vuelve a activar los operativos de la cápsula del bebe Saiyajin, cuya computadora comienza a activarse a medida que se localiza su misión original.

—Misión reiniciando. Localizando ... la Tierra—informo la computadora cuando las otras cápsulas comienzan a reiniziarse también.

Las tres cápsulas giran en direcciones diferentes, todas con abolladuras y marcas de quemaduras como resultado del daño que recibieron de la explosión del Planeta Vegeta. Cuando todos ellos comienzan a moverse en la dirección de su destino y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desaparecen de la vista del otro mientras el destino espera a los tres sobrevivientes de la raza Saiyajin.

* * *

En la tierra, en medio de la noche, en algún lugar en el medio de la nada en el medio oeste, una mujer de treinta y tantos años con ojos azules y cabello moreno conduce un convertible marrón en una pequeña carretera rodeada de trigo y maíz demasiado crecidos. Es bastante bonita para su edad, ya que la mayoría de los hombres la encontrarían hermosa, pero ya tenía suficientes hombres por ahora. Su nombre es Amy Castle.

Ha estado conduciendo por la pequeña carretera durante bastante tiempo, ya que toma un atajo hacia la carretera que la llevará a Nueva York, donde planea reiniciar su vida. Amy acaba de recibir una promoción en su trabajo en una compañía bancaria y ahora se muda a Nueva York para trabajar en su oficina principal. Normalmente, las personas se sentirían vacilantes dejando todo atrás, pero no a ella. Ella estaba lista para regresar a una ciudad después de 15 años en una pequeña ciudad en Nebraska, alcanzando su punto de quiebre en los últimos 4 años.

Todo comenzó con la muerte de sus hermanos mayores, ambos con un año de diferencia. Mary, después de una larga batalla contra el cáncer de mama y Andrew, de un accidente automovilístico con un conductor ebrio adolescente. Sus padres ya han fallecido hace mucho tiempo. Su padre murió cuando ella era una adolescente, a causa de un accidente en el lugar de trabajo en su trabajo como obrero de la construcción y el shock dejó a su madre emocionalmente inestable, lo que resultó en una sobredosis de medicamentos recetados. Los primeros dos años fueron difíciles, pero nada se compara con lo que sucedió después.

Su esposo lo habia abandonado con otra mujer, el cual no fue suficiente con dejarla, sino de manchar no solamente su dignididad, sino también su reputación como persona con algo que le ni siquiera queria recordar.

No quería recordar las enfermas miradas de las personas que conocía desde hacía años cuando su ex-esposo habia reveleado algo ran intimo. Odiaba lo que la vida le había hecho. Todo lo que ella quería era que alguien la amara y que ella la amara, ahora más que nunca, pero no tenia nadie, no tenia a nadie a su lado con quien compartir su felicidad. Una parte de ella queria morir, pero ella quería ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para superar esto. Ella quiere creer, que algo bueno sucederá después de todo. Ella mira al cielo y ve algo que cae de los cielos.

* * *

Dentro de la orbita de la tierra. La capsula del bebe Saiyajin está llegando a la órbita de la Tierra. A medida que la cápsula comienza a ingresar a la atmósfera terrestre, comienza a detectar el mejor lugar para aterrizar. Sin embargo, durante la entrada, el pod comienza a funcionar mal, como resultado del daño que tomó antes. La función utilizada para proteger la bola del impacto también funcionó mal, ya que la capsula se vuelve rojo vivo cuando aterriza hacia la mitad de un campo de maíz.

* * *

A medida que la capsula aterriza en el suelo, rebota en gran cráter que hizo, con pedazos de la capsula cayendo. Cuando aterriza por segunda vez, la cápsula rebota nuevamente, lejos de los cráteres, pero comienza a desmoronarse cuando la puerta se abre, lanzando al bebé Saiyajin de su cápsula.

Amy estaciona su auto cerca del campo de maíz, sorprendida por el repentino temblor de hace unos momentos. Ella no podía decir qué causó que el suelo temblara, pero ella decide investigar por curiosidad. De repente, ella escucha un grito resonante. Al principio la asustó, pero sin embargo, sintió que había escuchado este sonido antes.

Era de un bebe. Y estaba llorando.

—_Basta, Amy—_pensó - si misma mientras comenzaba a convencerse a si misma de que estaba imaginado cosas.

Amy luego escucha el grito cada vez más fuerte —No._.. realmente es un bebé. Un bebé que necesita ayuda._

Amy pasa junto al trigo y el maíz y ve algo espigado y negro delante de ella. Era el pelo, perteneciente a un bebé con tres partes puntiagudas del pelo colgando en su frente. El bebé parece herido cuando un bulto aparece en su cabeza. Amy ve esto y corre hacia bebe hasta que ve algo detrás del bebé. Amy cae al suelo al darse cuenta de que el bebé tiene una cola detrás de él.

—¿_Una cola?—_Pensó de inmediato mientras se levantaba lentamente.

Ahora estaba asustada y conmocionada, Amy se aleja lentamente de bebe Saiyajin, pero siguia mirándolo. Ella lo mira como si fuera un monstruo hasta que el bene lo mira fijamente. Amy se congela por un momemto mientras los dos miran a los ojos. De repente, bene comienza a reírse de ella. Amy mira fijamente al bebé risueño mientras bebe Saiyajin ve sus pies y comienza a jugar con ellos. Amy mira a este bebé con ternura, pareciendo inocente y curiosa sobre el mundo que lo rodea.

Amy mira a bebe con una expresión dija, antes de que ella también empiece a reírse. Ella se dio cuenta, con cola o no, él todavía es un bebé. Coge al bebé, quien se detiene por un segundo para reírse y jugar con los pies, mientras Amy lo mira y también empieza a jugar con él.

Mientras Amy juega con él, penso por un momento: —_Él no parece tan peligroso en absoluto y también es un bebé muy lindo—_Amy mira su cola y le dice a la bebé, que juega con el dedo de Amy. —¿Eres uno de esos mutantes sobre los que han estado hablando todo el mundo?

Ella mira al bebé y sonríe. —Bueno, eso no importa, eres tan limdo. Sólo quiero llevarte a casa conmigo—pero luego Amy se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, sentia la tentación de hacerlo y penso muy arrepentida: —¡No, el mo me _pertenece! ¿Cómo puedo ...?_

Amy acuna al bebe Saiyajin en sus brazos y comienza a mecerlo. Ella mira su rostro alegre y se pregunta qué tipo de padres tuvo para que lo dejaran abandonado, de dónde vino y qué es él. Ella quería explorar el campo un poco más, pero una parte de ella no lo hizo. ¿Es porque tiene miedo de lo que pueda descubrir? ¿Acado no era suficientemente curiosa como para descubrir qué es él? ¿O, en el fondo, a ella realmente no le importa lo que él es, solo sabe que él está solo en este momento y necesita a alguien de quien cuidarlo?

Era un pensamiento muy egoista.

¿Estuvo mal lo que ella pienso? Se quedó allí por unos minutos preguntándose si lo que está haciendo es correcto. Cosa que le hizo preguntarse otra cosa?

¿Estaba preparada para ser madre? ¿De cuidar a una criatura como esta? ¿De responsabilizarse de todo lo que termine haciendo?

Eso era mucha presion para ella.

Ella mira hacia abajo y se da cuenta de que ha estado meciendo a bebe de un lado a otro sin darse cuenta.

—Creo que eso es un si—Dijo Amy alegremente.

Amy renuncio a ser esposa, pero no madre. Ella no está lista para tener una vida sin tener un hijo a su lado. Ella, durante la mayor parte de su vida adulta, penso que nunca podria tener un hijo, la vida le daba una oportunidad de hacerlo. Ella coloca al bebe en frente con el cinturón de seguridad puesto y se sienta en el asiento del conductor. Arranco el coche y miro al bebe Saiyajin.

—Vamos a Nueva York y comenzamos una nueva vida juntos—Declaro Amy mientras sonríe a Urid. "Tengo un viejo amigo en Nueva York que puede ayudar con nuestra ... situación ... con suerte . Escuché que hay una guardería cerca de mi nuevo lugar de trabajo, por lo que no nos separaremos tanto.

Cuando arranca el coche, un pensamiento la golpea de repente: —_¿Pero qué hay de su cola? Dudo que pueda criarlo si tiene esa cola encima. Si él es un mutante, no quiero imaginar lo que la gente pensaria de el._

Se tomó unos minutos para pensar en añgl y tuvo una idea. Agarra a bebe, que estaba dormido, toma su guantera y saca una cuchilla. Ella pone a retoño sobre su estómago y agarra el extremo de su cola.

—_Si algo sucede, debe haber un hospital a por lo menos 5 millas de distancia—_pensó Amy un poco preocupada por la idea tan suicida que penso esta vez.

Con un solo movimiento, ella corta la cola. Para su sorpresa, no sucedió nada malo, incluso el bebe aún seguia dormido. Suspira aliviada y vuelve a poner al bebe en el asiento trasero. Para entonces se despertó y comenzó a llorar.

Amy sonríe, comienza a mecer al bebé y le dice: —Vamos a encontrar una tienda y conseguiremos algunos suministros, un asiento para el automóvil y ropa para ti. Ahora, necesitarás un nombre.

Repasó nombres que tenia en la cabeza. Y tuvo el nombre perfecto para el.

—Sabes, cuando mis abuelos hablaron sobre la infancia de mi papá, siempre decian que fue temerario, aventurero y que se lleva bien con todos, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro—Amy le conto al bene, para que este dejara de llorar. —Era un buen padre y un buen hombre, que se preocupaba por la gente en general, que no dudaría en salvar a alguien en problemas, que me enseñó que mi amor, mi determinación y mi esfuerzo pueden hacer lo posible que fuera imposible. Era mi héroe y quiero que tengas su nombre.

Amy besa al bebe en la frente, mientras sonríe con tanta intensidad que llenó de alegría a Amy: —Se llamaba Zack, Zack Castle.

* * *

**15 años después, Queens, Nueva York, 7:30 am.**

Es el medio del otoño en Queens, Nueva York, donde en el vecindario de Forest Hills, los niños se van a la escuela y los adultos se dirigen al trabajo. En una casa blanca de un solo piso, el Saiyajin, ahora conocido como Zack Castle, está durmiendo, cuando la alarma de su telefono empezo a sonar.

Con sueño, mueve su mano y silencia la alarma, antes de agarrar su teléfono. Mira la hora por unos segundos antes de llegar, dándose cuenta de que era hora de ir a la escuela. Se levanta lentamente y se estira, mira por la ventana y ve que el autobús se va.

—Bueno... esto mierda—Se dice Zack a si mismo mientras se quita la ropa.

Se pone la ropa que usa normalmente, una camisa negra con una chaqueta roja con líneas blancas en el costado de los brazos, pantalones de mezclilla y zapatos blancos y negros. Salió corriendo de su habitación hacia el baño para lavarse los dientes y mirar el espejo.

_—¿Mi pelo está bien?—_pensó para sí mismo mientras miraba su pelo puntiagudo que iba hacia su frente. —_Sí, tan puntiagudo como siempre._

Rápidamente sale del baño y se va a la cocina mientras revisa si su madre está en casa. —_Está bien, mamá se fue a trabajar para que no pueda llevarme a la escuela, doble mierda._

Sale por la puerta, la cierra, se pone en una posición de velocista y corre rapidamente hacia la dirección del autobús. A pesar de lo habitual, nunca entrena o hace ejercicio, excepto en la clase de gimnasia, pero es muy rápido para su edad. Si quisiera, podría haber estado en cualquier equipo deportivo en Midtown High y podría haber sido el mejor en eso. Algunos entrenadores han intentado reclutarlo después de ver sus habilidades naturales. Pero a pesar de que tiene algo poco de interés por la competencia, realmente no entusiasma a Zack.

Zack ve el autobús y comienza a alcanzarlo. Las personas a su alrededor comienzan a voltear sus cabezas cuando ven a un estudiante de secundaria corriendo corriendo junto a ellos a una velocidad de carrera inusualmente rápida. Justo cuando Zane ve las luces rojas parpadeando desde un par de cuadras de distancia, un fuerte golpe hace eco en su oreja izquierda.

Zack gira a su derecha y ve la fuente del sonido, un coche en medio automóvil a unos 10 pies de distancia. Desde arriba del auto, pudo ver un par de autos lanzados al aire. Se asoma al costado del auto destrozado para ver a un hombre muy grande, parecido a un rinoceronte. Ya habia visto a este tipo antes en la televisión, Rhyno. Luego, apenas ve el automóvil que volaba en el aire, listo para caer sobre él.

Justo cuando Zack se da cuenta de una gran sombra debajo de él y ve que el auto viene directamente hacia arriba. de él, algo lo toca su lado derecho y lo aleja antes de que el auto. Se da vuelta para mirar a la persona quien lo salvo.

—Wow alto allí—dijo un hombre vestido de rojo y azul, —Regla número 1, si ves a un supervillano furioso, corre, no te quedes ahimparado. La Regla 2 es la misma, pero más con más pánico y menos organización.

—¡Eres El Hombre Araña!—Exclamo Zack, un poco asombrado y emocionado de ver a un superhéroe cara a cara.

—De acuerdo, chico, tengo que atrapar a alguien malo y a arrestarlo. Tienes una clase que llegar—dijo El Hombre Araña mirando la mochila de Zane, —A menos que estés herido físicamente o sufras un trauma mental.

—No te preocupes, no lo hago—Le aseguro Zack, que no parecia afectado por la experiencia de hace un momento.

—Está bien. ¡Estudia mucho!—Grita El Hombre Araña, volviendo a la pelea, antes de susurrar. —Especialmente en biología.

Zack mira la pelea por un momento antes de huir, sabiendo que se interpondría en el camino si continúa observando. Mientras corre, se dio cuenta de que podría llegar otra vez tarde esta semana. Zack se dirigio a su escuela, pensando que la emoción de hoy ha terminado. Poco sabe que su destino como uno de los últimos Saiyajines restantes, pronto comenzará.

**Fin del capitulo**

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora. Y para aclarar algo, dentro de este universo es una version combinada del UCM, en la que aparece los X-Men, en las que aparece los 4 Fantasticos, unos de cómics o series animadas, Las de la trilogia de Spiderman de Sam Raimi(por eso el Peter Parker de este universo sera adulto) y alguna que otra que me inventare. Muchas con diferentes cronologias. Varios acontecimientos ya han sucedio y se mencionaran durante la historia.**

**¡Adios y esperen la actualizacion! **


	2. Descubrimiento

**Bien, aquí esta la actualizacion de este fic, aun sigue siendo el principio de algo grande, pero con su importancia de igual modo. Sin mas que explayar, comenzemos con esto.**

**Marvel y Dragon Ball no es mio, sino de Marvel Comics, Toriyama o lo que sea.**

* * *

Zack está corriendo por el pasillo con la esperanza de evitar a los maestros, y llegó a su clase, 5 minutos tarde. Zane revisa alrededor del aula para saber si su maestro está allí. Zane notó que sus compañeros lo estaban mirando. Zane entonces, intentando actuar de manera informal, camina hasta su escritorio junto a una chica con cabello rubio con una cola de caballo y gafas.

—¿Ya llegó el señor Parker?—Le pregunta a la chica llamada Alex.

—No, él siempre llega tarde como tú—Le responde Alex, mientras siguió hablando. —Entonces, ¿cómo llegas tarde otra vez?

—No es mi culpa. El autobús salió temprano—Se excusa Zack con las manos en el aire. Alex solamente lo miró con la ceja levantada y luego suspiró.

—Eres un terrible mentiroso, Zack. Prometiste trabajar en nuestro proyecto de biológia por ti mismo hoy mientras voy a mi clase de coro y lo último que necesitamos es que llegues tarde. Eres demasiado flojo para levantarte de la cama.

Zack rodo los ojos y responde: —Puede que sea flojo, pero no ha habido una sola promesa que todavía no haya cumplido.

—Por ahora—sonríe Alex a modo de burla.

—Pero en serio, algo me pasó esta mañana...—Iba explicar la situacion en la que anteriormente se metio, pero fue interrumpido por la aparicion de su maestro.

—Está bien, clase—Saludo un hombre de cabello castaño al llegar al aula jadeando un poco. —Lo siento, llegué tarde, algo sucedió durante el tráfico, super villano aparece o lo que sea. ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta sobre el proyecto de biología que debe presentarse este viernes?

—Yo tengo una pregunta, señor Parker—dijo una chica del aula levantando la mano.

—De acuerdo, todos ustedes tienen 3 días para completarlo, así que les daré hoy mismo y el jueves para que lo trabajen en clase, el miércoles, tenemos que trabajar sobre biología marina—informa el Sr. Parker mientras camina a la niña levantando la mano.

Pero antes, el señor Parker rápidamente mira a Zack para segurarse de algo,.

—Todo esta _bien y por lo que parece, sin signos de pánico—_pensó sonriendo.

* * *

Horas mas tarde, durante el receso. Zack se sienta a su mesa con Alex y otro chico. Un hombre de cabello castaño, ojos azules y aspecto medio. Su nombre es Jack Aaron, un chico con el que Zack se hizo amigo en la escuela primaria. Zack se hizo amigo de Alex desde la secundaria. Los tres eran su propia grupo con algunas personas adicionales que conocen.

—Alex me dijo El Hombre Araña te salvó el culo esta mañana. ¡Es realmente genial vivir eso en primera persona–Dijo Jack mientras golpea a Zack en el brazo.

—Si, realmente lo es—Concordó Zack antes de que él comenzara a comer.

—¿Cómo sería si fueras un superhéroe?—Pregunta Alex.

—¿O como seria si tuvieras poderes?—Pregunta Jack con una sonrisa.

Zack dejó de comer por un momento y se limpió la boca antes de responder con indiferencia: —Suena bien.

Pero, entonces Zane pensó: _"Sería bueno ser fuerte como esos tipos, tener una gran fuerza y poderes increíbles. Salvaria a muchas personas._

Luego pensó en el Hombre Araña, que no solo lo salvó, sino que derrotó a Rhino. Zack frunció el ceño después de ese pensamiento, algo que Alex notó.

—¿Algo está mal, Zack?—Le pregunta Alex un poco preocupada por su amigo.

—Un poco, pero no es nada de qué preocuparse—respondio Zack mientras mira su mano.

Luego miro hacia abajo en donde estaba su comida antes de mirar a sus amigos y les pregunta: —Oigan, ¿alguna vez sienten que les hace falta algo en su vida?

—Sí, una linda novia, una mejor posición social, y que los maestros dejen de mandarnos tareas todos lo dias—responde Jack, cosa que Zack nego con la cabeza.

—No, no, mas que un deseo, sino una necesidad. Como si no te sintieras completo contigo mismo—dijo Zack a sus amigos.

—¿Puede mi respuesta cuente como una necesidad?—Dijo Jack bromeando con lo dicho.

—Primero, Jack, no creo que eso realmente cuente como una necesidad—dijo Alex respondiendo al comentario de Jack. —Y Zane, ¿qué crees que te falta?

—No lo sé, solo ha estado sucediend desde que comenzó la escuela secundaria".

Zane se quedó mirando su plato de comida mientras seguia comiendo, hasta que termino su comida segundo despues y dijo: —Voy por otro plato.

—Hombre, has estado comiendo más de lo que normalmente haces últimamente—dijo Jack, antes de seguir agregando. —Quiero decir, mas de lo habitual desde que nos conocemos y de alguna manera todavía estás en forma.

—La cantidad que estás comiendo es mucho más que antes—concluyo Alex.

—¿De verdad?— Se pregunta Zack totalmente confundido por su propio habito.

—Tal vez sea una cosa exclusiva de la pubertad para ti o algo asi, quiero decir...no es la primera cosa inhumana que te sucede, ¿recuerdas cuando te atropello ese auto?" dijo Jack

—Espera ¿Que?—Pregunta Alex sorprendida de eso, al parecer no sabia sobre eso.

—Esto sucedió antes de que te mudaras aquí desde Buffalo, teníamos 10 años en ese momento. Zack fue atropellado por un automóvil, cuando estábamos en la puerta de al lado-recuerda Jack. —Estábamos jugando al baloncesto. Luego cuando ese chico de 10 años, que ni siquiera conociamos, vino y lanzó nuestro balón al otro lado de la calle. Lo primero que hizo Zack fue cruzar la calle de inmediato, sin siquiera verificar si había auto al otro lado de la calle.

—Oye, pense que no habia nada, solo lo hice por instinto—Se excuso Zack de ese acto tan imprudente, pero fue ignorado por sus dos amigos, mientras que Jack seguia contando la historia.

—Entonces, Zack cruzó la calle, luego vino un auto y golpeó a Zack directamente a un lado—recuerda Jack. —Pero después de que Zane fue atropellado por el auto, simplemente se levantó, aunque con heridas.

—¡Qué!—Alex gritó mientras se ponía de pie.

Toda la cafetería mira a Alex oyendo su grito. Alex los miró y se volvió a sentar. Entonces el resto dentro de la cafetería continúa lo que estaban haciendo antes.

—Usted fue atropellado por un auto y simpemente te levantaste.

—Oye, fue dificil levantarme despues eso y aun seguía doliéndome. Incluso me desmaye despues de eso y tuvieron que llevarme al hospital.

—Lo se, pero es dificil de creer que sobrevivieras de milagro a eso, incluso a esa edad. Al menos aun sigues aqui.—Dijo Alex siguiendo sorprendida por el extraño suceso.

—Si, Probablemente tengas razón—Como si no le importara nada, Zack solo sonrio.

* * *

En la ultima hora de clases. Zane se sentó junto a Jack mientras toma notas para su proyecto de biologia, que trata sobre la evolución de los primates y el tiempo que han estado alrededor. Por un momento Zack se relájo un poco, hasta que la puerta del aula se abrio revelando que era el Señor Parker, parecía que necesitaba hablar con su maestra.

—Señorita Smith, ¿me puede prestar Zack por un momento?—preguntó el señor Parker.

—No veo por qué no—dijo la señorita Smith. —Zack, pues ir con el Señor Parker por un momento.

Zack sin decir nada salió del salón de clases junto con el Señor Parker a la sala de biología al otro lado del pasillo. Cuando llegaron, el Señor Parker fue aprender su computadora y le mostró a Zack sus calificaciones que mostraban una bajada en lo que se refiera a la materia de Biología. Cosa que preocupo un poco al adolescente.

—Zack, has estado distraído mucho últimamente, y tus calificaciones es una muestra de ello—dijo preocupado el Señor Parker por lo que le podia suceder a su estudiante.

—¿Lo soy?—Zack pregunto confusamente cambiando un poco su expresion.

—Bueno, tenías un mejor rendimiento academico hace dos semanas. ¿Ocurre algo contigo últimamente o tienes problemas en la clase?—pregunta cuidadosamente el Señor Parker.

—No, no pasa nada, solo he estado pensando en mi vida últimamente y ...—dijo Zack antes de que Parker lo detuviera de nuevo.

—Como acabo de decir, ¿te está sucediendo algo?—Pregunta el Sr. Parker con consideración.

—No, nada de qué preocuparse, estoy seguro de que ya se me pasara—Zack respondio sin estar totalmente seguro de lo que dijo.

—Bueno, recuerde, si alguna vez parece que tu vida tienes varios problemas, solo piensa en lo que tiene ahora y en las personas que hacen tu vida especial. Haz que tu vida valga la pena considerando lo que hagas—Le aconsejo el Señor Parker, antes de pensar en algo:

"Eso lo se _por experiencia"_

Zack miró al suelo por un segundo antes de mirar hacia arriba y sonreír.

—Gracias señor Parker, eso me ayuda mucho.

—Está bien, entonces—responde el Señor Parker,. —Asegúrate de terminar tu proyecto con Alex, quizas asi puedas recuperarte.

—Sí, claro, señor Parker—Respondio el adolescente antes de irse de la sala.

Cuando Zack salió del auto y intento regresar a su última clase, se detuvo cuando una voz le gritó por detras.

—¡Zack!

El dueño de la voz pertenece a una belleza de cabello castaño y ojos azules. Ella es la hermana mayor de Jack, Jessica Aaron, siendo un año y medio mayormque el. Ella llamo a Zack por atrás.

Zane se da la vuelta y responde: —Oh, Jessica ¿que pasa?

—Solo queria preguntarte algo ¿por qué gritaba Alex? Se veía asustada durante el almuerzo.

—Oh, solo le contamos lo que sucedió hace 6 años, cuando me atropelló ese auto—Zack respondio mientras se frota la cabeza: —¿Recuerdas eso?

Ella asiente recordando el escalofriante suceso, incluso ella estaba ahí junto a su hermano y el niño que tiro ese balon a la calle. Ella respondio—Si, lo recuerdo.

—Estaba realmente asustado.

Luego, Jessica abre completamente su por eso y mira a Zane directamente a su cara, habia algo raro en esas palabras que no cuajaba con lo que recordo en ese momento.

—Espera, ¿estabas asustado?—Pregunto Jessica bastante confundida.

—Bastante asustado, como lo harias cuando no puedes impedir que un auto te termine atropellandote frente a ti—respondio Zack con un poco de sarcasmo,

—Pero ... espera—Intento preguntar algo principio, luego vacilo por un momento si deberia cuestionar algo sobre ese momento. Se quedo atrapada

—¿Asustado_?—_Pensó Jessica. —_Pero recuerdo perfectamente la expresión de su cara, especialmente en el último segundo.. fue como si..._

—Jessica—Empezó a hablar de nuevo Zack, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos y que esta la mire para ponerle atenciom de nuevo. —¿Paso algo en ese momento, además de que me atropella un auto?—Pregunta Zane confundida. Penso que la expresion de la hermana su amigo suponia que sucedio algo que ni el recordo.

—Um mmh ... no lo se, fue algo que paso hace 6 años. Son cosas que no recuerdas todo detalladamente—Jessica respondio un poco indecisa si de verdad creyera lo que dijo.

—Tal vez—dijo Zack encogiendo los hombros.

—De todos modos, te veré mas tarde cuando visites a Jack hoy—dijo Jessica sonriendo

—Sí, dijo que me ayudaría conmigo y con el proyecto de Alex. Estare alla mas tarde—Le dice Zack.

—Vale, tengo que ir a una reunión sobre el otoño formal, te veré esta noche—Jessica dijo mientras se va por donde vino.

—Está bien, nos vemos entonces—Dijo Zack sonriendo y saludándola.

Mientras Jessica le devuelve el saludo, baja la mano cuando corta la esquina del pasillo y comienza a recordar lo que sucedió hace 6 años. Era verano en un agradable sábado con temperatura de advertencia, ya que Jessica estaba sentada en el porche cuando sucedió. Jack estaba a punto de ver a su mejor amigo ser atropellado por un automóvil, por lo que cerró los ojos sin querer ver qué pasaba a continuación. Pero Jessica, sin embargo, vio lo que realmente sucedió. Cuando el auto llegó directo a un Zack de 10 años, Jessica comenzó a correr desde el porche gritándole, hasta que las cosas se pusieron inesperadas.

"_Recuerdo que Zane tenía una cara asustada cuando vio que el auto se le acercaba, pero tan pronto como el auto estaba a punto de atropellarlo ..."_

Jessica hace una pausa, recordando un poco mas

Ella recuerda la cara que hizo Zane en ese momento. Un rostro sin emocion, como si no sintiera nada en ese momento.

Jessica continúa recordando:

_"Quiero decir, no sé porque incluso puso esa cara en ese momento, ¿quiza porque sabia que habia un auto que iba chocar contra el? Eso es tan... confuso. El nunca parece que quiera hablar mas a detalle sobre lo sucedido... _

Luego, Jessica pensó en Zack, el mejor amigo de su hermano, su antiguo vecino de al lado y un chico que conocía desde la infancia.

_"Zack, ¿que demonios eres?"_

* * *

Después de un dia de escuela. Zack y Jack se dirigían a la casa de este ultimo para pasar el rato y trabajar en el proyecto de biologia. Estaban tomando el autobús a la casa ya que los padres de Jack estaban trabajando y no podian ir por ellos. Estaban charlando sobre algo que sucedió durante la clase de Álgebra de Jack hasta que sucedió algo. De repente, el autobús se detuvo por completo debido a un bloqueo de automóviles que se avecinaba. Al principio, Zack primero pensó que era el tráfico, hasta que se da cuenta de que la razon no era por el tráfico.

—¡Todos se bajen del autobús! ¡Hay una batalla súper anormal aquí y viene en nuestra dirección!—El conductor del autobús grito tratando de darnos una advertencia a todos.

No era una cuestión de tiempo antes de que todos se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo justo después de ver montones de autos volando en el aire. De repente, todos se pusieron frenéticos cuando el conductor del autobús abrió todas las salidas de emergencia. Cuando el conductor del autobús comenzó a ayudar a todos a salir del autobús, Zack y Jack comenzaron a seguir a la multitud.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora?—Pregunta Zack con un poco calma a su amigo, quien estaba un poco aterrorizado.

—No lo se, intentaremos buscar un lugar seguro, luego tratare llamar a mis padres para que nos saque de aqui.

—Oye, ¿Que es-

Antes de que Zack terminara su oración, vio que un automóvil pasaba detrás de Jack. Los dos se giran hacia su izquierda para ver quién tiró el auto. Era un hombre con traje de escorpión de color verde que lucha contra un hombre con un traje verde y amarillo con un símbolo de dragón en el pecho.

—Amigo, esos dos son Puño de Hierro y Escorpión—le susurra Jack a Zack señalando a los dos hombres que estaban peleando.

—De acuerdo, todos están fuera del autobús, ahora salgan de aqui—Dio la orden el conductor del autobús.

De repente, todo el mundo comenzó a correr en la acera, lejos de la pelea. Zack estaba haciendo lo mismo hasta que escuchó un grito que venía de detrás de él.

—¿Qué es eso?—Pregunta Zack mirando detrás de la fuente del grito.

—¿Qué es qué?— Pregunta Jack confundido por lo que dijo su amigo.

—Creo que alguien está gritando—explica Zack mientras trata de pensar algo.

—Está bien, entonces vamos a conseguir que alguien ...

Antes de que Jack pueda terminar, Zack sale corriendo del grupo y se dirige a la fuente del sonido.

—Zack, ¡¿a dónde crees que vas?!—Jack le grita a Zack desde atras, pensando que su amigo estana cometiendo una locura por lo que tenia pensando en hacer.

—¿Tu a donde crees?—Zack le grita mientras se aleja aun mas de su amigo.

Jack solo mira a su amigo corriendo, luego se da la vuelta para mirar al grupo, antes de que empiece a correr detrás de su amigo.

—¡Maldita sea!—Jack se grita a sí mismo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la batalla del Escorpión y Puño de Hierro continuaban, ahora cerca de donde se encontraban a los civiles, y Puño de Hierro se da de ello.

_"Tengo que evitar que esta lucha afecte a ellos, pero ..."_

Escorpion luego arrojó un auto a Puño de Hierro, quien se aparta y trata de atacarlo, pero es frustrado por la cola del Escorpión mientras trata de apuñalarlo, pero Puño de Hierro retrocede.

—Maldición, cada vez que trato de acercarme, su cola sigue estorbando—Hablo en voz baja Puño de Hierro mientras maldice bajo su respiración. —_Solo necesito golpearlo con un Puño de Hierro y eso será todo._

El Puño de Hierro luego corrió hacia un lado cuando el Escorpión le arrojó un auto, pero falla, forzando a Escorpión a seguirlo. El Puño de Hierro y luego la pared corren por una pared del edificio con el Escorpión arrastrándose hacia él. El puño de hierro luego retrocede mientras el Escorpión lanza un láser desde su cola. Puño de hierro lo ve venir y lo esquiva. Escorpion se bajó de la pared y ahora ambas posiciones cambian, ya que la espalda de Puño de Hierro está frente a la pila de autos y la espalda de Escorpion esta donde está la mayoría de los civiles.

"_Él me arroja esos autos porque sabía que si seguía esquivando, iba a golpear a alguien y él lo sabe. También planea que me acerque para alejarme de ellos y, como el alcance de su cola es más largo que mi brazo, él puede matarme antes de que pueda alcanzarlo y mientras use esa nueva armadura, solo mi Puño de Hierro puede lastimarlo. Pero ahora parece que está tan concentrado en matarme, que se olvidó de su ventaja._ Puño de Hierro trato de pensar en la situacion que se encontraba, continuando su monologo interno: _"Solo necesito encontrar una oportunidad o al menos hasta que alguien venga y me ayude. Tal vez la policía hasta que llegue SHIELD "._

Puño de Hierro luego comenzó a alejar a Escorpión de los civiles hacia la pila de autos.

* * *

Zack seguia corriendo hacia el sonido de un grito que escuchó, mientras Jack intentaba a alcanzarlo. Zack se detiene para escuchar el grito otra vez. Unos segundos despues Jack logro alcanzó, aunque terminando bastante agotado.

—¿Estás seguro de que hubo un grito?—Jack pregunta tratando de recuperar el aliento.

De repente, un sorprendido grito es escuchado por Jack.

—Está bien, ahora lo escucho—admitio Jack totalmente sorprendido por el grito.

Zack comenzó a mira el área y vio a una niña pequeña, cuya pierna está atrapada en la puerta de un auto y va tras ella. Zack luego agarra a la chica.

—¿Estás bien?—Pregunta Zack con la niña en sus brazos. —¿Dónde están tus padres?

—No lo sé, estaba con mi mamá, pero estas personas nos empujaban y me caí y mi pierna quedo atrapada dentro de la puerta—responde la niña con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Está bien,está bien, te llevaremos con tu madre, no te preocupes, ¿verdad, Jack?—Zack le preguntó a su amigo, quiem parecia dudable en hacer eso.

Jack parece vacilante al principio, pero mira a la niña llorando y la mirada decidida de Zack y no tuvo mas opción que hacerlo. Asi que le responde.

—No te preocupes, déjanoslo a nosotros"—le dice Jack a la niña con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Zack llevó a la niña mientras Jack lo seguía, mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse de que nada se les acercara. Mientras corrían, ocurrió una explosión, haciendo que miraran hacia atrás.

—¡Dios santo!—Dijo Zack un poco alertado.

—¡Salgamos de aquí!—Grita Jack mientras los dos aun corrian para escapar.

Mientras huyen de una lucha fuera de la liga de la gente normal, una mujer corrió hacia ellos, con una expresión de alivio en su rostro.

—¡Mary! ¡Mary! ¡Cariño!—Grita la mujer mientras corre hacia los chicos con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Supongo que ella es tuya—dice Jack mientras Zack le entrega a Mary a su madre.

—¡Oh Dios mío! Oh Dios mío! ¡Gracias!—les dice la madre a Zack y Jack mientras abraza a su hija.

—¡Todos tenemos que salir de aquí!

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, Jack ve que algo viene y grita: —¡Cuidado!

Zack se da vuelta para ver que un coche venía volando hacia ellos. Los primeros instintos del grupo se pusieron en marcha. Jack se sale del camino y baja al suelo, la mujer sostiene a su hija y comienza a correr, mientras Zack empuja a la mujer para que adquiera más velocidad antes de correr y soltarse. Lo siguiente que sucede es que el auto aterriza de costado frente a Zack. La mujer y la hija estaban seguras gracias a que Zack las había apartado. Jack se levantó para ver que él y Zack estaban atrapados en una gran pared de autos frente a ellos. Los edificios circundantes están totalmente juntos, lo que significa que no tienen otra salida sino a través de donde se encuentran Puño de Hierro y Escorpion..

—¡¿Están bien?!—gritó la mujer a los chicos al otro lado, ya que no podían verse.

—Estamos bien, ¡solo vayanse!—Grita Zack.

Por un momento, la mujer intento no hacerlo, no iba dejar que esos chicos se quedaran atrapados ahi, pero no podia hacer nada para ayudarlos mas que llamar a alguien para que los rescate. Entonces no tuvo mas opcion que irse con su hija.

Cuando la mujer y su hija se fueron, Zack y Jack pudieron decir que la pelea se está a acercando a ellos y que la única salida en donde estaba alli. Cuando empezaron a correr desde la pared de los autos, un láser salió de la nada, pasando entre ellos y dentro de la pared de los autos creando una explosión.

* * *

En la escuela. El Señor Parker está en la azotea en busca de aire fresco y piensa en qué hacer antes de irse a casa con su esposa. Estaba un poco relajado hasta que vio humo saliendo por lo menos a 4 cuadras de la escuela. Se queda mirando el humo antes de agarrar su bolsa y sacar su traje de Hombre Araña.

* * *

El Escorpión seguia disparando con el láser desde su cola hacia el Puño de Hierro, pero los Puños de Puño de Hierro causaban que el láser golpee la pared de los autos. La mirada de Puño de hierro cambio detrás de él para ver un muro de fuego que se creó a partir de eso. La explosión temprana causo que otro muro de fuego frente a Puño de Hierro se hiciera y sin salida debido a que los edificios están unidos entre sí, la única salida que podia haber era por bajo tierra o por encima. Cuando Puño de Hierro comienza a cargar otro ataque, el Escorpión nota algo en sus ojos. Usando sus sentidos en comparación con el Puño de Hierro, el Escorpión esquiva un puñetazo de Puño de Hierro y de repente pasa a su alrededor, solo para usar su cola para atrapar a uno de los dos adolescentes, que intentaban escabullirse del lugar.

—¡¿_Todavía había civiles aquí ?!_—pensó Puño de hierro mientras miraba lo que sucedía, inesperadamente.

* * *

Los dos adolescentes se las arreglaban para no quedar atrapados en la explosión, pero ahora se tuvieron que enfrentar a algo totalmente diferente, ya que la lucha de superpotencia que intentaban evitar ahora estába frente a ellos. Intentan mezclarse con el fondo y lentamente tratan de evitarlos, esperando que nadie los note. Pero justo cuando estaban cerca de salir, Escorpion los nota. Pasa alrededor del puñetazo de Puño de Hierro y trata de agarrar a Jack con la cola, pero Zack lo empuja, haciendo que la cola del villano agarra a Zack por el cuello y lo terminara ahorcando.

—¡Arrgh!—Estaba ahogándose Zack mientras la cola lo sujeta.

—¡ZACK!—Grito Jack mientras Zack es arrastrado por el cuello.

—¡Maldición!—Grita Puño de Hierro sorprendido mientras mira como Escorpión levantaba a Zack del cuello con su cola.

—Puño de hierro, te haré un trato. Ayúdame a escapar de qui y perdonaré la vida de este niño—exigio Escorpion con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Bastardo!—El heroe maldijo a Escorpion mientras él vacila, tratando de pensar qué hacer.

Zack se esfuerza por salir de la cola cuando Jack cae hacia atrás y ve a su mejor amigo muriendo por el estrangulamiento del villa

—¡Basta!—Jack entró en pánico, intentando inutilmente que Escorpion no matara a Zack.

Puño de hierro esta indeciso sobre qué hacer, era dificil detenerlo. Escorpion comenzó a repetir sus demandas a Puño de Hierro mientras seguia asfixiando a Zack, aun estaba luchando por salir de, agarre del villano. Jack simplemente scon miedo, pensando que no puede hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Zack de repente deja de luchar y luego deja de moverse. Puño de Hierro mira el cuerpo del chico que no pudo salvar, maldiciéndose a sí mismo de poder hacer nada util para evitar su muerte. Jack mira como su mejor amigo deja de moverse y se asusta más. Escorpión se queda mirando fijamente el cuerpo.

—Que pena, está muerto— dice Escorpión mientras tiraba el cuerpo de Zane al lado de Jack. —Ya no puedo seguir con nuestras negociaciones.

Jack mira fijamente el cuerpo de Zane mientras sus ojos derramaban lágrimas.

—Zack, Zack ¡Maldita sea, despierta ya, idiota!—Jack esta asustado, intentando despertar a su amigo.

—¡Bastardo!—Dijo el Puño de Hierro cargando contra Scorpion con ira.

Intenta golpearlo con un Puño de Hierro, pero Escorpion lo contrarresta con su cola. El resultado es que la cola del Escorpión ahora está destruida. Sin embargo, antes de que Iron Fist pueda seguir atacandolo más, Escorpion agarra a Jack por la garganta con sus manos, quien estaba sacudiendo a Zack para que despertarse.

—Al menos conseguí que este chico para continuar con la negociación—comenta Escorpión con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras seguia ahorcando a Jack con sus manos.

Jack intentaba luchar por escapar de la cola, pero igual como Zack era inutil hacerlo.

Puño de hierro se detiene y cambio su expresión, ahora con una más enojada en su rostro.

—¡Maldito sea!— Grita el puño de hierro sintiendose inutil en este momento, ahora dos vidas se perderian delante de el.

* * *

"_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Estoy muerto? No, aún no puedo escuchar una voz_ "

—¡ERES UN BASTARDO!

"¿Bastardo _quién?_ "

Entonces escucho el grito ahogado de su amigo.

"E-ese es _Jack. ¿Quién lo esta lastimando? Si, es Escorpiom. Él me estaba asfixiando, tratando de matarme, ¡y ahora está matando a Jack! ¡No, NO! ¡Ese hijo de puta! ¡¿Cuánta gente está herida por su culpa?! maldito sea! MALDITO SEA! _

_Por un momento escucha una voz que empezaba a bajar, lo que significaba..._

_"La voz de Jac-Jack, esta empiezando a desvanecerse. NO, NO, NO puedo dejar que esto pase. tengo que ... ¡tengo que levantarme! ¡levántate! ¡levántate! ¡levántate!_ "

Zane intento abre sus ojos, pero su esfuerzo para recuperar consciencia es inútil.

Entonces comiemza oir la voz de El Escorpion.

—¡Le aplastaré la garganta si no haces lo que te digo!

"¡¿_Aplastar?! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Detente! ¡Detente!"_

_Una energia empezaba arradiar una energia dentro de el. _

"¡DETENTE!"

Como un impulso de ira, eso cobro consciencia en la mente de Zack para volver a abrir sus ojos.

* * *

—¡DETENTE!

El joven que se pensaba estar muerto a manos de la cola del villano, abrio los ojos y grito con toda la furia acumulada desde adentro. Ahora su cuerpo notaba cierta energia alrededor de el.

De parte del Heroe y el Villano, estaba totalmente shockeados por la aparente resurrección del joven, mientras que este se levantaba.

—¿¡Cómo lo hizo!?—dijo Escorpion con incre, luchando para saber cómo este niño no está muerto.

Scorpion deja ir a Jack, quien estaba desmayó por el ahorcamiento de Escorpion, pero aun estaba con vida.

_"C-como es que aun puede respirar ... sin mencionar que.."_

Puño de Hierro observa el chi alrededor de este niño se expande en un gran aura blanca visible.

—¡Su chi es muy poderoso.

Zack, ahora levantado, mira a Escorpion con una mirada de furia en sus ojos. El villano luego reacciona tratando de atacarlo primero, pero tan pronto como intento hacer siquiera hacer eso, Zack ya hecho eso primero, impulsando su pies y atacándolo con un cabezazo en el estómago.

—¡Arrr!—Escorpión grita mientras comienza a volar por el impacto del golpe.

Mientras que Puño de Hierro mira lo que acaba de suceder, y tratando de siquiera darle sentido a esta siguacion, primero: este niño volvió a la vida, tiene chi y luego derrota a Escorpión de un cabezazo.

_—¡¿Quien demonios es este chico—Pensó Puño de Hierro._

El impacto del cabezazo, envió a Escorpión a volar fuera de la pared.

* * *

Fuera de la pared en llamas en donde se encontraban Zack, Jack Puño de Hierro y Escorpiom. La policía y los bomberos rodeaban el muro. Los bomberos intentan apagar el fuego mientras la policía intenta repasar las partes en llamas que se apagan. De repente, Escorpión vino volando a través de la pared, y termino cayendo y atrapado por una red aracnida en una parte del suelo. El Himbre Araña estaba en el lugar y uso su redes de teleraña para suavizar la caida del villano. Miro la armadura dañada de Escorpion y dedujo que fue dañada por un poderoso impacto, que fue lo que derroto al villano.

—¿Qué pasó allí?—Susurro El Hombre Araña mirando lo que acaba de pasar.

* * *

Zack después del cabezazo a Escorpión, termino desmayando del agotamiento. Antes de que toque el suelo por la caida, Puño de Hierro lo atrapa con sj brazo. El superheroe mira a Zack mientras lo coloca junto a Jack.

"_Ese chico... su chi es increíble, podría ser incluso más fuerte que el mío"_

—¡Puño de hierro!

El puño de hierro se da vuelta para ver al Hombre Araña a su lado.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar?—Le pregunta el aracnido mientras mira a Zack y a Jack tendidos en el suelo.

Puño de hierro mira a Zack antes de responder.

—No lo sé..

* * *

**Para quien no sepa, chi y ki son lo mismo, solo con nombres diferentes. La razón por la que Zack puede usar el chi mejor que Puño de Hierro es porque los Saiyajins son usuarios más naturales del chi o el ki que los humanos como Puño de Hierro.**

**Lo del cabezazo es algo totalmente basado en el ataque de Gohan hacia Raditz a princpios de Dragon Ball Z. es obvia la referencia, no?**


	3. Puño de Hierro

**No soy dueño de Marvel, bla bla bla, mejor lean el capitulo.**

* * *

Dentro de un apartamento en el centro de Harlem, Nueva York, un hombre negro está sentado en una silla de escritorio frente Puño de Hierro sin máscara que está sentado en un sofá. Puño de Hierro, cuyo nombre real es Danny Raid, está hablando con su mejor amigo, Luke Cage. Discutieron sobre el incidente con Zack que tuvo lugar ayer durante su pelea con Escorpión. Luke solo miro a Danny con un poco de interés en su historia.

En especial cuando conto lo del chi en el cuerpo de Zack y la forma en como derroto a Escorpión.

—En serio, Danny, yo escuché que tu pelea con Escorpion se fue de las manos, pero que un niño noqueara a un tipo como el y lo enviara volando. Es una completa locura.—dijo Luke Cage mientras se levantaba de la silla.

—Lo sé. Pero no es imposible para los humanos aprender chi, pero solo pueden dominarlo mediante la disciplina espiritual. Este niño simplemente canalizó una cantidad inhumana de chi incluso para mis estandares.—explico Danny recordando los eventos en orden.

—Tal vez entrenó con alguien en K'un-Lun y este le enseño a usar chi o algo asi debe ser.—trato de dar una suposición Cage tratando de darle logica al poder emanado por Zack, refiriéndose a la antigua ciudad perdida del artista marcial, donde Danny entrenó para convertirse en Puño de Hierro.

—No, el movimiento que realizo el chico no tenía técnica. Era solo un simple golpe de cabeza directo al torso de Escorpión—Aclaro ese puntk Danny mientras continúa hablando: —Aún así, este niño no puede ser humano, solo usa todo chi, todo ese poder, solo con enojarse. Me recuerda a una versión más débil de Hulk. También

—¿Una version más débil de Hulk? Con uno es suficiente—bromea Cage antes de preguntar algo. —Entonces, ¿qué planeas hacer ahora?

—¿Eh?—Responde Danny.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con el chico ahora que sabes sobres eso?—Luke le pregunta a Danny sobre cuál será su próximo movimiento con respecto a al asunto de Zack y que podria el hacer..

Danny luego cierra los ojos y comienza a pensar en alguna idea. Si resulta que solo es un chico normal con una vida normal, ¿cómo puede encontrarse con él sin arruinar tratar de interumpirlo? Pero, si él deja a este niño solo, ¿qué pasaría si este niño descubre su propop poder sin ningun guía y decide usarlo para lastimar a otros? Danny sabía que no podía dejar esto sin hacdr nada.

No puede dejar a alguien solo con tal poder.

—Tal vez debería hablar con el maestro Lei-Kung o Nu-An sobre este niño—Respondio Danny, refiriéndose a sus maestros de K'un-Lun. —Pero primero necesito saber quién es este chico.

* * *

Han pasado 2 días desde el incidente con Escorpión. Muchas personas quedaron atrapadas en el fuego cruzado, pero afortunadamente no hubo muertes ni lesiones graves. La gente habla de cómo el Puño de Hierro estaba poniendo en peligro la vida de las personas al pelear en medio de la calle llena de gente (aunque no sabían que Escorpión no estaba tratando de escapar, sino que a propósito dirigía la lucha para tomar a un rehén) mientras que otros hablan de cómo dos adolescentes arriesgan sus vidas para salvar a una niña y cómo fueron atrapados por Escorpión. La historia oficial fue que el Puño de Hierro golpeó Escorpión y, al mismo tiempo, salvó a los adolescentes.

Los adolescentes, Zack y Jack, fueron enviados al hospital después del incidente. Estaban inconscientes al llegar con varias lesiones, pero nada grave para ellos y se despertaron horas después de llegar. Fueron aclamados como héroes por su valentía. La gente comenzó a visitar a esos dos después de despertarse, incluidos los padres de la niña que salvaron, quienes les agradecieron alegremente por su ayuda.

Ahora eran las 8:05 pm, siete personas estaban adentro. Dos de los cuales estaban en la cama del hospital, mientras que los otros cinco estaban sentados a su lado.

—Está bien, nos iremos ahora.—Dijo el padre de Jack, Richard cuando se levanta de una silla, además de la cama de su hijo ...

—Cariño, te veremos mañana, está bien.—dijo la madre de Jack, Samantha, mientras besaba a su hijo en la mejilla

Asegúrade escuchar al doctor, ¿esta claro?—le dice Jessica a Zack y Jack.

—De acuerdo.—responde Zack, estando un poco distraído

—No tienes que recordarnos.—dice Jack, que no escucha de vez en cuando.

—Será mejor que me yo vaya también—Dijo a madre de Zane, Amy Dalton, antes de que se acerque a Alex. —Alex, cariño, puedo llevarte a casa. Tus padres deben estar preocupados desde que has estado aquí desde después de la escuela¿

—Gracias, señora Castle.—Luego dirigio su mirada a sus dos amigos.— Bien, chicos, los veré más tarde.—saluda Alex mientras el grupo se va.

Cuando sus visitantes se fueron, Zane y Jack prenden la televisión, ya que muestra la noticia de un crimen en progreso que está siendo detenida por She-Hulk. Muestra a la She-Hulk agarrando el auto de los delincuentes (que acababan de intentar secuestrar pero luego fueron detenidos por la policía) sobre su cabeza. Zack y Jack observan la imagen mientras She-Hulk detiene fácilmente a los atacantes.

—Hombre , no me importa lo que la gente diga sobre los superhéroes, nos ayudan siempre, aunque, yo hubiera preferido que She-Hulk estuviera ahi en vez de Puño de Hierro, ya que podría haber destrozado la cola de Escorpion facilmente.— Jack cuando comienza a sentir un dolor de cabeza. —Además, de que no estaríamos aquí teniendo estos dolores de cabeza.

—Probablemente, pero la buena noticia es que el chico malo está lejos y todavía estamos vivos.— sonríe alegremente Zack.  
—Lo sé.—dice Jack aliviado, antes de que se frunza el ceño. —Pero sabes, probablemente no habría salvado a esa niña como tú. Probablemente no lo hubiera logrado.

—Pero lo hiciste de todos modos, ¿verdad?—Cuestiono eso Zack.

—Sí, pero eso es porque estabas allí y de alguna manera conseguiste salvarla . Si estuviera allí solo, no habría podido hacer nada por miedo.—dijo Jack, decepcionado consigo mismo.

—Sí, probablemente.—dijo Zane con honestidad brutal.

—Auch, al menos podría haber mentido.—Jack sintiéndose más triste por sí mismo.

—Sí, podría haberlo hecho, pero aún así me acompañaste a salvarla, eso cuenta para algo.—admite Zack, —Si fueras un verdadero cobarde, es posible que no me hayas ayudado en ese entonces y la verdad. Además, el hecho de que tenías mi espalda, me dio la confianza para ayudarme a continuar salvando a esa niña.

Jack procesa lo que Zack dijo y sonríe: —Bueno, al menos eso es mejor que lo que dijiste antes"

* * *

**En la sala de recepciones**

—Entonces, ¿Zane tendrá la alta para irse mañana?—Pregunta Alex por lo que Amy Castle, la madre de Zack, le dijo.

—Dicen que sus lesiones se curan más rápido que la mayoría para que pueda irse mañana.—Explico la señora Castle, quien sabía que Zane no era normal.

Cosas como esta no le sorprendia hasta este punto.

—Me dijeron que Jack podría irse en dos o tres días.—dice la señora Aaron.

—Bueno, Zane siempre ha sido un curandero rápido, el incidente del auto es una prueba", dice Jessica nerviosamente, mientras recordo ese extraño y horrible momento.

—Eso es cierto.—concuerda la señora Aaron, mientras arranca su auto desde lejos con el control remoto de su auto.

—¿Así que te veré mañana?—Pregunta Amy.

—No puedo hacerlo, me necesitan en mi estación de trabajo todo el día en Industrias Stark—dice el Sr. Aaron.

—Que mal.—dijo la señorita Dalton mientras firmaba la entrada y dejaba el periódico en el mostrador de recepción.

Mientras los cinco salen del hospital, un hombre con un traje negro, ha estado sentado cerca observándolos. Espera unos minutos antes de que la recepcionista de la sala de emergencias se distraiga con un compañero de trabajo. Abandonó su asiento, miró el papel y se dirigió al pasillo. Luego camina por el pasillo antes de encontrar el número de habitación que está mirando. Se asoma a la sala viendo a dos adolescentes viendo la televisión.

Penso el hombr: "Su _chi por ahora es completamente normal"_

Luego el hombre comienza a caminar de la manera en que vino, caminando casualmente desde afuera de la habitación hacia afuera del edificio.

"_Está bien, Danny, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?_ "

* * *

—Entonces, probablemente saldrás mañana, ¿verdad?—Dice Jack, deseando una confirmación.

—Sí, pero eso depende de lo saludable que esté¿—dice Zane, en su teléfono.

"Probablemente te vayas. Es casi inhumana la poca cantidad de tiempo en la que te curas.—dice Jack con una risita.

—Sí.—dice Zack sonriendo.

—Quiero decir, casi mueres por morir ahogado. Parecías muerto en ese momento, ahora pasaste de casi morir a curarte completamente en dos días.— dice Jack. —Eso da miedo.

—Sí, casi me muero.—Acordo eso Zack antes de que se le ocurriera un pensamiento.

_"Casi me muero, se suponía que estaría fuera la mayor parte de ayer, pero recuerdo que Jack se atragantó con Escorpion"pensó Zack, tratando de recordar los eventos, "debería haber estado inconsciente en ese momento, pero ¿por qué lo hago? Recuérdalo. Recuerdo que alguien dijo "¡DETÉNTE!" una y otra vez. Y luego estaba ese simio."_

Zack recordaba a un simio. Cada vez trató de recordar todo lo que sucedió después de que supuestamente perdió el conocimiento. Primero Escorpion y Jack, luego el "DETENTE", y después de todo eso, una imagen de un simio gigante con ojos rojos.

_"¿Por qué demonios estoy pensando en un simio? ¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?"_Zack intenta entender lo que se supone que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

* * *

Al día siguiente. Después de que todos en su escuela se enteraron de lo que Zane había hecho, al rescatar a la niña que estaba en problemas, al arriesgar su vida en el proceso, al día,, casi todos en su escuela comienzan a felicitarlo por el acto. Zack reconoce a la mayoría de ellos como a la mayoría de las personas que pasaron por el hospital solo para saludar y conversar con él, incluidos el director y el Sr. Parker. Hace solo unos días, Zack era bastante parecido a algunas personas que lo conocían y ahora, la gente lo está reconociendo como un heroe. El Sr. Parker incluso le dio a él y a Alex una extensión larga de su proyecto debido a su inactividad.

Por mucho que fuera genial toda esta atención, durante la mayor parte del día, todo lo que Zack podia pensar es cómo no pudo recordar lo que sucedió en ese entonces. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más confuso se volvía. Si, estaba inconsciente, ¿ñero cómo de demonios todavía escucho Escorpión ahogando a Jack? ¿Todavía recuerdaba haber escuchado sus gritos? ¿Quién estaba diciendo "Detenere"? ¿Qué significa ese simio?

Cuando termino la escuela, Zack decide caminar esta vez. Él le prometio a Alex que se encontrará con ella en la biblioteca más tarde y que luego visitarian a Jack en el hospital . Zack trata de olvidarse de ese día, pero su curiosidad no lo dejaba. Tan pronto como vio Forest Hills a una cuadra de distancia, se oyó una voz detras el.

—Buenas tardes Zack—Le dice la voz detrás de él.

Zack trato de darse la vuelta de inmediato, pero luego la voz dice rápidamente: —No te des la vuelta, no pregunte quién soy. Sólo necesito hacerle unas preguntas . ¿Sabe usted lo que hizo durante el incidente que sucedio hace dias con Puño de Hiero y Escorpión?

Zack se estremecio por esa pregunta. Se pregunta quién es este tipo que le estaba hablando por detras, pero al mismo tiempo, su pregunta plantea más preguntas para el mismo Zack.

—¡Hice algo! ¿Qué hice?— Zack le pregunta al hombre.

—¿No reconoces que usaste chi?—Pregunta el hombre, que comienza a darse cuenta de que podría haber usado el metodo equivocado.

—No sé a qué te refieres. No recuerdo lo que pasó.—responde Zack

"¡¿_No lo recuerda ?! ¡Así que no recuerda nada en absoluto! Hombre, me arriesgué a hacer esto. Maldita sea Danny, ya has ido demasiado lejos, no hay vuelta atrás_ "pensó el hombre conocido como Danny Rand.

—¿Puedes recordar lo que pasó?—Pregunta Danny.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?—Reclama airadamente Zack.

Danny luego suspiró, enojado consigo mismo y su impulsividad por ponerlo en esta situación.

—Escucha, niño, realmente no iba a hacerte daño. Demonios, ni siquiera sé qué hacer si decides dar la vuelta, pero si realmente no lo recuerdas, ¿quieres saber qué sucedió?—Pregunto Danny.

La mente de Zack, se detuvo, luego un par de dudas lo golpearin en su cabeza, _"¿Qué sucedió realmente? ¿Debería confiar en este tipo? ¡Pero ni siquiera sé qué sucedió! El parece saber lo que paso, pero... ¿Quién es él?"_

La cabeza de Zack gira, hasta que llega a su conclusión. Tal vez sea por su impulsividad o su curiosidad, pero no cambia lo que acaba de decir.

—Dímelo.—Zack exigio exige: —Mi cabeza se está quedando en blanco de lo que sucedió. Por favor, dímelo. Lo único que recuerdo es que mi amigo se atragantó, alguien gritó" ¡DETÉNTE!" Y una imagen de un mono aparecio delante de mi.

_"¿Mono__? ¿De qué diablos está hablando?_ "Pensó Danny, confundido con esta nueva información.

Danny, indeciso al principio sobre la parte de los simios, luego tiene más dudas cuando se da cuenta de que podría arruinar la vida de este chico si lo involucraba. Pero también sabía que no podía dejar a un niño con tanto poder en él solo y también sabía que este niño podría estar desesperado por saber qué sucedió.

—Fuiste tú. Cuando tu amigo estaba siendo ahogado por un escorpión, tú que supuestamente estarías muerto después de que aparentemente te mató un escorpión, volviste a la vida, viste a tu amigo y gritaste" ¡DETÉNTE! —Responde Danny con una tono incómodidad.— ... fuiste tú quien realmente derrotó a Escorpion. Subconscientemente, despiertas un poder increíble en ti y terminaste deteniendolo de alguna forma.

Los ojos de Zack se ensanchan ante la repentina revalorización. Cierra los ojos tratando de recordar lo que sucedió, si lo que dijo este tipo es verdad. Recordó a Jack y Escorpión y luego a la voz.

_"Esa voz, la voz de" ¡DETÉNTE! ", Ahora que lo pienso, suena como si yo lo hubiese hecho. Pero el hecho de que fui yo quien derrotó a Escorpiom suena como una completa locura ... pero..__ ¿qué quiere decir eso? ¿Poder? ¿Quién es él? "penso_ Zack mientras su mente se volvía loca, pensando lo que el hombre acababa de decir: —Solo una pregunta más, ¿quién eres?

Danny se siente culpable por poner a este niño en este estado. Pensó que debía darse la vuelta ahora, pero ya sabía que había ido demasiado lejos. Este niño está decidido a saber lo que pasó. Quiere evitar esta pregunta, pero parece justo teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encuentran.

—Soy Puño de Hiero, el inmortal Puño de Hiero.—Revela Danny su identidad.

Los ojos de Zack se abren ante la revelación, —¿Puño de hierro?

—Lo siento por la manera en que tuve que interrogare, ya puedes darte la vuelta ahora.—dice Danny.

Zack se dio la vuelta y vio a Puño de Hierro con un traje negro y un sombrero que cubría su rostro mientras miraba hacia abajo.

—Escucha, Zack, mis poderes como Puño de Hierro me permiten este poder espiritual llamado chi.—Danny comienza a explicar.

—¿Chi?—Pregunta Zane.

—Es como la energía que fluye dentro de nosotros. Puedo usar chi ya que estoy entrenado para saber cómo usarlo. Pero tú, que no tenías entrenamiento, de alguna manera lo usas y derrotas a un oponente duro en Scorpion.—Explico Danny.

—¿Qué puede hacer el chi?—Pregunta Zack.

—Un montón de cosas, como la curación, el fortalecimiento de tu poder y las defensas, Infierno, algunos pueden manipularlo tan bien, pueden lanzarlo y destruir cosas a su alcance. Es algo inhumano—Siguió explicado Danny.

La cabeza de Zack le estaban dando , tratando de encontrar alguna prueba de que podría haber usado esta cosa chi. Entonces, recordó cuando tenía diez años, el accidente del coche en aquel entonces. Recordaba estar asustado, pero no recordaba el impacto.

¿Acaso eso lo salvo inconscientemente? ¿O era algo mas?

"¿_Qué soy? ¿Cómo puedo usar este chi? ¿Cómo puedo saber que puedo usar el chi?"_Pensó Zack, antes de preguntarle a Danny, —Necesito más pruebas de que puedo usar esta cosa del chi. ¿Cómo se usa el chi?

—Bueno, la mayoría de los humanos pueden usar el chi si usan entrenamiento espiritual y lo pueden usar en las artes marciales, pero si lo usas bien, estás en un estado emocional alto.—responde Danny.

—¿Estado emocional alto? ¿Y por qué te importa si tengo un chi alto?", Pregunta Zane, mientras mira a Danny.

Danny se quedo en solemcio un segundo antes de responder: —Tengo miedo de lo que pasaría si te dejo en paz. Tienes un gran poder, pero la cosa es que no tienes control de dicho poder. Ahora quiero que me hagas una pregunta. ¿Quieres saner cómo controlar tu chi?

—¿Qué?—Dice Zack, sin esperar eso.

—Te enseñaré cómo usar chi, o tal vez debería decir que controles tu chi.—Dice Danny, corrigiéndose.

—¿Entonces quieres que sea tu compañero o algo así?—Dice Zack, confundido.

—Nunca dije eso, solo te pregunto si quieres controlar tu chi. Es mejor aprenderlo ahora que activarlo espontáneamente de repente, causando que lastimes a otros.—explica una vez más Danny.

—¿Entonces soy peligroso?—Pregunta Zane, sonando ofendido por lo que dijo el heroe.

—No, no lo eres. Solo creo que necesitas entrenar a tu chi para que no aparezca en momentos al azar. Si estás interesado, ven a este lugar después de la escuela.—Dijo Danny aclarando ese punto,mientras le daba a Zack una tarjeta. —Ten esto. Me encontraras ahi. Hasta luego, Zack.

Danny corrió rápidamente hacia un callejón, saltó de pared a pared hasta que llegó al techo y se fue. Zack, después de ver a Danny irse, mira hacia abajo la tarjeta con una dirección escrita en ella. La dirección es 177A Bleecker Street.

_"Esta dirección me suena familiar"pensó Zane, pensando que Jack lo había oído antes. "¿Debo hacer esto? Quiero decir, tiene sentido con la cosa deñ chi, pero, ¿realmente derrote a Escorpion con chi? ¿Puño de Hierro me ayudara a controlarlo"_

Eran dudas que tendria que enfrentar pronto.

* * *

Habian pasado dos dias desde su confrontación con el Puño de Hierro, y todo lo que Zack pensó fue "¿Qué pasará después?". Durante esos dos dias, estuvo distraído, solo pensando en qué hacer. A pesar de que intentara ocultar esto con una falsa preocupacion, como si nada pasara, engañando a algunos, pero no a todos.

* * *

—¿Oye, Estás bien?—Alex pregunta con preocupación.

Los dos, Alex y Zane, estaban en el frente de la escuela listos para irse. Alex en autobús.

—¿Eh? Por supuesto que lo estoy. ¿Cómo puedo no hacerlo?—Dijo Zack tratando de convencerla.

—Bien, entonces, ¿por qué estas distraido?—Alex pregunta.

—Ummm, tal vez estas imaginando cosas. No te ofendas.—le dice Zane a Alex mientras esta le frunce el ceño por ese comentario.

—Está bien, si estás bien, ¿vendrías a mi casa y terminamos con nuestro proyecto?—Pregunta Alex, probando a

—No puedo, tengo ammm—Zack comienza a tartamudear tratando de pensar qué haría alguien el viernes por la noche. Antes de que dijera algo, una voz llama a los dos.

—¡Hey Alex! ¡Zack!—Grita la voz, mientras Zack y Alex se dan vuelta para encontrar la voz que le pertenece a Jessica.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué pasa, Jessica?.—Pregunta Alex.

—Solo quiero preguntar si ustedes pueden ayudarme a organizarme para el festival otoño . Lo sé solo dos semanas hoy, pero necesito saber si ustedes pueden ayudarme con algo hoy", pregunta Jessica, en cierta desesperación. —Realmente necesitamos ayuda

—Podría, dependiendo de si Zack tiene algo mejor que hacer, y luego ayudarme con nuestro proyecto de biologia.— dice Alex mirando a Zack.

—De verdad, Zack, ¿qué tienes planeado hoy?—Le pregunta a Jessica con preocupación. —Estas por reprobar esta materia, por lo que necesitas hacer esto.

—¡Tengo una cita!—Dice Zack de repente.

—¿Una cita?—Dice Alex con sorpresa.

—¿Con quién?—Pregunta Jessica de inmediato, sorprendida de que Zack saliera con alguien.

—Um, una ciega, fue algo establecida por mi madre y una amiga suya. Quieren que lleve a su hija a una cita.—Zacl miente nerviosamente, esperando que le crean, antes de que empiece a correr. —De todos modos ¡nos vemos mañana!

Jessica y Alex le devuelven el saludo, pero su cara todavía estaba en shock. Cuando Zane corre hacia la dirección de su casa, él mira hacia atrás para ver a alguien que conozca y tomó un derecho. Se acuerda del autobús que debe llevar para llevarle la dirección que le dio Puño de Hierro. Luego recoge sus llamadas telefónicas en su casa.

—Hola.—dice su mamá respondiendo a su llamada.

—Hola mamá. Voy a ayudar a con Jessica y a los demas algunas cosas por el festival de otoño, así que me quedaré después de la escuela.—mintio Zack mientras ve como llega el autobús.

—Está bien, ¿a qué hora volverás?—Le pregunta a su mamá.

—Ummm, tal vez cuando todos hayan terminado, no lo sé. De todos modos, solo te digo dónde voy a estar. ¡Te amo, adiós!—Dice Zane, y luego se cuelga cuando entra al autobús.

* * *

Zack llega a la parada de autobús, cerca de la ubicación. Comienza a caminar y busca la dirección de la tarjeta a, mirando las casas alrededor del vecindario. Es un barrio bastante antiguo, con casas antiguas y bonitas.

"_177A Bleecker Street. 177A Bleecker Street. 177A Bleecke-¡Aquí está!_ "Pensó Zack al llegar a su ubicación.

Zane se detiene en el lugar mientras mira lo que parece ser una pequeña mansión antigua, aunque misteriosa, mientras su rostro se ve un poco sorprendido. Es una hermosa casa con grandes ventanales y una puerta doble. Cuando Zack sube las escaleras y llama a la puerta, él se para con la espalda, esperando una respuesta. Esperaba que la puerta se abriera, pero de repente, se teletransportó al interior.

Cuando Zane llega a la casa, a través de la teletransportación, Zane se asusta un poco por lo que acaba de suceder. Hay un hombre chino con monje verde como ropa, que parece que lo estaba esperando. El hombre se inclina antes de saludar a Zane.

—Buenas tardes, el maestro y el Puño de Hierro los han estado esperando, Zane Castle—saluda y explica el hombre.

Zane mira con asombro la sala del Sanctum Sanctorum, antes de responder al hombre.

—Ummm, sí, soy Zane. Encantado de conocerte. ¿Y tú eres?—Saludo Zane al hombre que extiende su brazo.

El hombre le da la mano a Zane antes de responder a su pregunta: —Me llamo Wong, soy el leal servidor del Hechicero Supremo, el Dr. Stephen Strange. Ahora, si me sigue, le mostraré dónde está Puño de Hierro.

Zane sigue a Wong por las escaleras de la pequeña mansión. Él está desconcertado de muchos elementos de aspecto espeluznante y sorprendente alrededor. También se sorprende por el tamaño de la casa, como si hubiera una cantidad infinita de habitaciones en la casa. Luego Wong lo lleva a una puerta a la izquierda.

—Ahora vamos a entrar.—dice Wong.

Wong agarra el picaporte de la puerta y la abre. Una luz de nacimiento salió por la puerta cuando Wong entra en la habitación con Zane siguiendo su ejemplo, tratando de proteger sus ojos de la luz cegadora. Cuando Zane entra por completo en la habitación y sus ojos se ajustan al brillo de la luz, Zane se queda aturdido para ver que no hay nada en la habitación. Literalmente nada en absoluto. Es solo una enorme sala blanca que parece continuar por millas. Solo había dos individuos en la habitación antes de que Zane y Wong entraran. El inmortal puño de hierro y el maestro de las artes místicas, el Dr. Strange estaban ahi.

—Ah, veo que nuestro invitado ha llegado.—dice alegremente el Dr. Strange.

Strange le flota a Zack, quien se sorprende de que se encuentre con el Dr. Strange. El hechicero luego extiende sus brazos para un apretón de manos, en el que Zane acepta.

—Puño de Hierro, ya puedo ver por qué te interesa este chico. La energía alrededor de su cuerpo parece diferente de la mayoría en este mundo.—Strange le dice al Puño de Hierro: —Ahora, me marcharé.

El Dr. Strange y Wong dejan la habitación, dejando a Puño de Hierro y Zack solos. Zane se vuelve hacia el Puño de Hierro, que está en medio de la meditación. Cuando el Puño de Hierro termina de meditar, se levantó y se acercó a Zack.

—Bien, ahora que estás aquí, comencemos liberando ese chi.—sugiere el Puño de Hierro mientras Zack levanta su ceja confundido.

—¿Liberando? ¿Cómo hago eso?.—Zack pregunta, no sabiendo como hacer eso.

Puño de Hierro pensó por un segundo, luego llega a una conclusión. —ya que podría tomar mucho tiempo para liberar chi usando de la manera en la que me enseñaron. Enojate.

—¿Enojarme? Está bien, entonces voy Intentarlo—dice Zane con poca confianza..

Luego trata de enojarse pensando en las cosas por las que él podría estar enojado. Solía estar enojado cuando era niño, debido a las peleas en las que se metia cuando otros niños cuando lo atacaban. Éso no ayudó lo suficiente. Luego penso en Escorpión y en cómo trató de matarlo a él y a Jack. Comenzó a enojarse a medida que la emoción comienza a convertirse en ira. Puño de hierro observa que solo sale un poco de ki.

—¡Vamos, solo un poco más, otro empujón, piensa en todas las personas a quienes Escorpión hizo daño, las personas que sufrieron por el!—Grito Puño de Hierro, esperando que Zack lo escuche.

Zack oyó decir, como lo que el rubio dijo, asi que pensó, _"¿Por qué ?! ¿Qué puede ganar de herir a los demás !? ¿Cuántas personas tenían miedo de el durante esa peleas?! ¡¿Cuántas personas podrían haber muerto por culpa de ese maldito?!_

El aura blanca del ki de Zack comenzó a expandirse. El superheroe aún se sorprende de la cantidad de chi que tiene este chico, pero no fue tan parecido a la última vez que usó su ki.

—Está bien, solo un poco más. Piensa en todas las personas que podrían haber sido asesinadas por el si no lo hubieras detenido a tiempo. Los muchos inocentes en la ciudad y no solo a tu amigo, sino a las otras personas que amas!—grita el Puño de Hierro, mientras Zack se lo graba en la cabeza.

Zack entonces pensó en ello. Pensó en las personas importantes para él, en las personas que amaba. Se imagina a Escorpiom ahogando a esa chica que salvó con su cola, luego pensó en Jessica, Alex y luego en su madre. Zack está furioso, como él lo siente. Ese poder del que habló el Puño de Hierro. Lo siente construir dentro. Él quiere liberarlo. Todo ello. Le hizo querer gritar. Solo quiere explotar su poder.

—¡ARRRRRRRRRRRRRAGH!—Grita Zane mientras ella eleva su poder.

El ki en Zack se expande, mucho más. Puño de hierro mira el poder de Zane mientras se ve asombrado. Ya no cree que este niño sea humano.

_"Este chi, es mucho más de lo que mostró antes. ¿Cómo sucedió eso?"_Pensó Puño de Hierro, a partir de la cantidad de poder de Zack. Creyo que era suficiente e intento detenerlo. —¡De acuerdo, suficiente! ¡Para! ¡Para!

Zack comienza a calmarse. El chi comienza a declinar cuando Zack se sentó de la fatiga convocando todo ese chi. Estaba realmente cansado, jadeando con dureza. El heroe mira a Zane, antes de extender su mano.

—Como dije, no te voy a enseñar cómo ser un superhéroe, pero si te voy a enseñar cómo controlar todo ese poder—dice Puño de Hierro con una sonrisa amistosa.

Zack pensó en todo ese poder dentro de él. Si realmente tiene tanto poder, ¿no debería aprender a controlarlo para no causar problemas? Zack luego agarra la mano de Puño de Hierro, quien luego lo levanta del suelo.

—Está bien.—dice Zane, jadeando, pero decididamente acepto.

* * *

**Eso fue todo... ya no se que mas que agregar mas aue unas aclaraciones:**

**La razón por la que Zane chi aumentó es que Zack recibió un impulso del Zenkai por estar cerca de la muerte. Además, la aparicion de Dr. Strange aqui porque quiero establecer una conexión entre el y Zack como un mentor(ademas de una cosillas que puedan aportar a cierto hecho mencionado en la historia), al igual que Puño de Hierro al principio. Luego, Zack comienza a aprender cómo controlar su chi, pero otro incidente podría terminar convenciendo a Zack de que haga más que eso.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**


	4. Camino del heroe

**Solo vengo a decir que hasta este punto, este fic ya es mas de Marvel en si que un crossover en si que no pongo en su zona. Pero de igual modo, aqui el nuevo capituló de este fic. Que lo disfruten.**

**Marvel no es mio, sino de Marvel comics, los comparadores Disney o lo que sea.**

* * *

Zack está meditando en una habitación blanca, tratando de traer a la menor cantidad de chi que puede producir. Puño de Hiero está sorprendido de cuánto control tiene Zack sobre su chi en solo 5 días de entrenamiento. Al principio, Zack no pudo suprimir su chi bajo presión emocional. Ahora, él puede controlarlo a pesar de la presión constante que tenia que cargar. Danny puede ver que el chico es definitivamente alguien especial con el progreso que ha estado mostrando.

—Está bien, creo que es suficiente por ahora. Regresa mañana para tu última prueba. Puede que sea duro, pero con tu talento natural, puedes tener éxito en controlarlo al 100%—Le señalo Danny, impresionado por lo lejos que ha llegado el adolescente hasta este punto.

—Sí, señor.—dijo Zane mientras se inclinaba ante Danny y se iba.

_"Este niño aprendió a controlar y suprimir su chi incluso con el estres que lleva consigo en estos últimos cinco días."_pensó Iron Fist mientras ve a Zane irse. _"Me tomó mucho tiempo solo para comtrolar el uso del chi. El tiene una cantidad increíble de chi y aprendió rápidamente a controlarlo. Es un prodigio."_

De repente, un humo rojo salió de la nada y apareciendo de él, el Hechicero Supremo, el Dr. Strange.

—Una vez más, gracias por prestarnos esta habitación, Stephen.—dice Danny al Maestro de las Artes Místicas..

—No es necesario que me lo agradezcas, Daniel. Sin embargo, cuando me contaste sobre este niño, era escéptico ante lo que podia hacer y tenía que verlo por mí mismo.—admite el Dr. Strange. —Nunca te prestaría mi hogar si esto no fuera por la curiosidad que me invadia este chico. Y no podría estar menos equivocado en eso, su poder es grande y lo ha manejado bien. Puede incluso llegar a ser más poderoso de lo que es ahora.

—¿Incluso más de lo que ha mostrado hasta ahora?—pregunta Puño de hierro sorprendido.

—Su potencial es inmenso. Incluso para ser honesto, aterrador—dice el médico brujo mientras pensaba qué hacer con Zack. "_Él... no puede ser de este mundo._ _Necesito aprender más sobre él, por si acaso. Si hay más de él, entonces debe haber una respuesta a su origen..¡_

* * *

Zack camina hasta la parada de autobús después de llegar a unas tres cuadras del Santuario Sanctorum. Él está de buen humor, después de todo el progreso que hizo con su chi. Siente que lo encontró. Lo que sintió que lo hacia sentri vacio desde que tuvo ese accidente. Como si el destino queria que encontrara esto en si mismo.. Se preguntó cómo es tan bueno controlando su chi. Puño de Hierro dijo que nunca antes había visto a alguien tan talentoso como él en ni un Chi tan extraordinario como el suyo. Se dio cuenta de que es diferente de todos los demás. No... el siempre ha sido diferente durante toda su vida.

Se pregunto ahora sobre su madre.

"_Mi madre me adoptó cuando era un bebé, pero nunca habló de eso. Creo que una vez le pregunté de dónde venía, pero ella evitó la pregunta. Probablemente hará lo mismo si le pregunto ahora. Yo ... no pienso que soy humano."_

Zane pensó en qué hacer con su madre durante el viaje a casa. ¿Qué pasaría si él le mostrara su poder? ¿Ella lo abandonará? ¿Le diría la verdad? ¿Todavía lo amará? ¿O solo evitará hablar mas sobre eso?

"S_erá mejor si no le digo. No puedo arriesgarme. Además, no quiero causarle problemas. Después del dolor de cabeza que le cause desde niño._

Era mejor no recordar esos olvidados momentos...

Cuando Zack sale del autobús, pensó en sus orígenes. Tal vez sea el era hijo de una poderosa leyenda de arte marcial o algo así, una raza alienígena de usuarios de chi, o simplemente una persona con talento normal. Sea lo que sea, a Zack realmente no podía sacar una conclusion clara.

Se detuvo y se dio cuenta de que está solo sin una sola persona a la vista.

Zack pensó: "_Sé que me enseñaron a controlarlo, no a usarlo, pero quiero ver si puedo hacerlo sin ayuda."_

Luego chi. El aura circundante se expande a medida que Zack se pone en posicion como si fuera un corredor. Comprueba si hay alguien a la vista, y tan pronto como la costa estaba despejada, comienza a correr. Pero después de unos 7 segundos de carrera, se da cuenta de que estaba a la misma velocidad con la que normalmente corre.

"_Bueno, realmente no puedo usarlo así"_piensa Zane mientras deja de correr y continúa caminando. " _Tengo muchas ganas de saber como hacerlo._ _Le preguntaré a Danny mañana."_

* * *

En la mañana siguiente. Al levantarse de sj cama, Zack revisa su teléfono para descubrir que son las 6:24 am de la mañana. Se despertó demasiado pronto. Después de estar 30 minutos despierto se baña, se lava los dientes y luego se viste. Él camina a la cocina y ve que su mamá está allí, terminando el desayuno.

—Buenos días, cariño.—saluda Amy mientras besa a Zane en la mejilla.

—Buenos días, mamá.—Zacl saluda de nuevo cuando él también le da un beso en la mejilla, —¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo ayer?

—Cansada. Ser el nuevo gerente es un trabajo pesado.—admitio Amy mientras toma su propio plato. —Pero la paga es muy buena. El fondo de tu universidad está establecido en un par de años".

—Eso suena bien, mamá.—comenta Zane, quien en su mente, no lo habia pensado en cierto futuro.

—Entonces, ¿cómo va la decoración para el festival de otoño?—Pregunta Amy cuando Zane se detiene y mira hacia una ventana a su lado.

—Va bien. Aunque Alex me está molestando por algo que estropeé. Jessica me hizo trabajar como un esclavo. Sólo un montón de trabajo.— Zane mientras agarra un montón de huevos en un plato.

—Es raro que hables asi de ella.. Recuerdo que no estabas enamorada de Jessica.—Contesto su madre sonriendo, burlándose de su hijo. Algo no funciono.

—Primero tenía 10 años y no estaba enamorada de ella.—dice Zane mientras comienza a comer una boca llena de huevos. —Y (mmph) segu(mmph), no es(mmph) si(mmph)-

—No hables con la boca llena.—La interumpio Amy mientras Zane mastica y traga la comida rápidamente antes de agarrar mucha más comida.

—Estás comiendo más de lo habitual. Quiero decir que siempre comes mucho, pero ahora es más que de costumbre. ¿Estás bien?—Pregunta Amy.

Zack se traga la comida antes de responder: —Estoy creciendo, eso creo.

* * *

Es la hora del almuerzo y otra comida enorme, es Zane mientras Alex y Jack miran con asombro mientras Zane se atiborra en varias comidas de la cafetería, mientras Jack pregunta: "¿Dónde te has estado escondiendo todo este tiempo?

—¿No(mmph) sabes?—dice Zane, tratando de comer al mismo tiempo.

—¡Trágate tu comida, por el amor de Dios!—Le grito Alex enojasa al ver la comida de Zack en su boca.  
Zane traga su comida antes de responder de nuevo, "dije que no lo sé".

—Has estado comiendo más de lo habitual y eso es mucho.—comenta Jack.

—¿Estás nerviosa? ¿Ocurrió algo con esa chica el otro día?—Alex le pregunta a Zane que casi empieza a atragantarse con su comida.

—¿Qué chica? ¿Estabas hablando con una chica?—Pregunta Jack sorprendido. creciendo."

—No es nada...—responde Zane, quien despues le dio un gran bocado a una pizza cuadrada.

—¡No mientas! Nos dijiste a mi y a Jessica que ibas a una cita explica Alex mientras Zane voltea la cabeza.

—¿Ella es linda?—Jack comienza a interrogar antes de preguntar: "¿Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera del circuito? Somos bros".

—Era solo ... una cita.—miente Zane, tratando de terminar la conversación.

—Si, ¿pero que paso en esa cita?—Pregunta Alex mientras se cruza de brazos.

La campana suena y Zane se levanta rápidamente, —¡Muy bien, nos vemos más tarde! ¡Necesitamos llegar temprano a la clase! ¡Le escribo un mensaje de texto esta noche!

Alex y Jack miran fijamente a Zane, quien les devuelve el saludo mientras se escapa.

* * *

Al salir de la clase de inglés, asegurándose de que no lo atrapen Alex o Jack, Zack asoma la cabeza por la puerta e intenta mezclarse con la multitud. Sacando sus cosas de su cerradura, intenta salir por la parte de atrás del edificio. Antes de que pudiera, una mano agarra su hombro derecho, sobresaltándolo.

—¿Por qué te estás escondiendo, chico serpiente ?—Pregunta Jessica, mientras Zane se tranquiliza al darse cuenta de que es ella.

—Solo estaba ... evitando a Alex y a Jack porque me han estado haciendo muchas preguntas sobre mi cita.—explica Zane.

—Vaya, realmente debes ser frustraste que que tengas lidiar con eso.—Admitio con un tono sarcastico Jessica, ahora tenia interes en preguntar algo. —Y entonces.. ¿Como te fue?

—Fue bueno. Quiero decir que es una cita, puede ser buena o una mala cita, ¿verdad?—Dice Zane, tratando nerviosamente de no hacer contacto visual.

—¿Eso está mal, no?", Dice Jessica, mostrando una sonrisa de lástima. "Bueno, ahora pareces tener interes por las chicas después de tanto tiempo, realmente no esperaba eso de ti.

—¿Qué significa eso?—Pregunta Zane, sintiéndose insultado.

—Nada. Solo estoy pensando en un par de cosas.—responde Jessica. —Así que ahora que tienes tiempo, ¿puedes ayudarme con el festival?

—Lo haría, pero tengo algo a lo que acudir.—dice Zack con la esperanza de entrenar más con Danny. —¡Es algo que necesito hacer por mi bien!

—Bueno..ah, eso.. um.. esta bien.— concuerda Jessica, mostrando una extraña sonrisa.

—Sí, es super bueno.—dice Zack, dándole un pulgar hacia arriba.

—Sabes ...—dice Jessica sonriendo y colocando su mano derecha sobre el hombro derecho de Zack. —A veces puedes ser un idiota.

—Lo sé.—concuerda Zack.

* * *

Después de su conversación con Jessica, Zack está caminando hacia un deli local para tomar un bocadillo, lo que significa que estába planeando. Se dio cuenta de que tiene tiempo antes de que llegue el autobús, por lo que podria comer mas. Mientras se encaminaba, caminando por la acera, con una charcutería a la vista, alguien comienza a gritar algo fuera de la charcutería.

—¡Alto!—Un hombre grita seguido por el sonido de disparos.

Zack levanta la vista para ver a un hombre con una máscara negra y un abrigo marrón saliendo rápidamente por la puerta de la tienda de delicatessen, con una mochila. El ladrón comienza a correr en dirección a Zack mientras Zane responde elevando su chi. Cuando el ladrón lo alcanza, justo delante de él, Zack lo golpea con la mano derecha, dando el ataque al ladrón en su torso. El ladrón deja escapar un grito, mientras él está vomitando saliva, pero mira a Zacl con los ojos llenos de ira y saca su pistola.

"_Bueno, eso no estaba bien"_aunque Zane se enfrenta al final de la pistola.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera apretar el gatillo, una cadena de telaraña cae de la parte superior de la pistola y la arranca de la mano del ladrón. Vino desde arriba cuando Zack levanta la vista para ver al Hombre Araña, inclinado desde el borde del edificio al lado de ellos. El herpe aractido teje al ladrón, lo empuja hacia la parte superior del edificio, antes de golpearlo contra un costado del edificio..

—Está bien. ¡Alguien podría tener que llamar a la policía!—Grita el Hombre Araña, antes de dirigirse a Zane. —Y chico, eso fue valiente, pero deja estas cosas a los profesionales.

Antes de que el heroe se fuera , Zack le grita: —¡Espera!

El Hombre Araña se detiene antes de que pueda apartarse y mira a Zack, que tenia la cabeza hacia abajo mientras este estaba pemsativo.

_"Yo ... no podía detener a ese tipo. Yo habría muerto si no hubiera sido salvado. Necesito saber cómo usar el chi. Necesito saber cómo ser fuerte"._

—¿Estás herido? ¿Ocurrió algo?—Pregunta El Hombre Araña. —Porque necesito ir a ver como estan todos.

—Es solo que ... ¿por qué eres fuerte?—Pregunta Zack mientras el aracnido levanta una ceja dentro de su máscara.

—No es nada acerca de ser fuerte. Solo que tengo el poder de ayudar a la gente", explica Spider-Man, que controla el interior de la tienda de delicatessen y ve que todos los que están dentro no están dañados.

—¿No es lolo mismo?—Pregunta Zane.

—Algo así ... quiero decir ... no se trata de ser fuerte o tener poderes.—comienza a explicar el heroe cuando eso llama la atención de Zack. —Quiero decir, lo único que sé es que lo importante de ser un heroe es... ¿Por qué lo haces?

"¿Por qué lo hago?"Pensó Zack, quien comienza a preguntarse por qué quería aprender a usar el chi.

—Me criaron para creer que si he ganado poder sobre otros, entonces obtuve la responsabilidad de usar esos poderes para ayudar a las personas, especialmente contra personas que obtuvieron dicho poder para lastimar a otras personas.

Esto le llego al adolescente, quien se dio cuenta de que todo este tiempo, quería ser fuerte, queria tener poder, quería ayudar... por el bien de todos.

Lo hacia por los demás. Eso era lo importante.

Los dos oyen los sonidos de las sirenas, mientras El Hombre Araña lanza una red a la parte superior de un edificio antes de decir: —De todos modos, tengo cosas que hacer. ¡Nos vemos!

Zack, mientras tanto, se qudo con sus propios pensamientos. Quería el poder de usar chi porque se sentía bien ayudar a otros. Pero mo sabia qué haría después de tener ese poder, lo unico que llevo a eso fue liberar ese agujero existencial en su vida.

—¡Gracias!—Grita un niño que sale de la tienda cuando su mamá está hablando con la policía, —¡Vi que golpeaste a ese tipo malo! ¡Fue genial!

—Realmente no ...

—También lo vi.—dice una joven universitaria que trabajaba en la tienda. —El Hombre Araña hizo el trabajo. Era peligroso y debias haber llamado a la policía, pero al menos intentaste detenlo. Eres todo un héroe.

—Oh...—Fue todo lo que dijo, realmente no sabia mucho que decir mas alla de estar agradecido por esos elogios.

Zack mira su mano derecha, la convierte en un puño y piensa en ello. Podría haber dejado que ese ladrón se fuera, que el iba a ir directo con Danny y aprender a usar chi como lo habia planeado al principio, pero en lugar de eso, trató de detenerlo. Hay muchas personas que hacen mal uso de su poder para lastimar a otros, como los ladrones o los supervillanos, ¿no debería él obtener el poder para detenerlos? Zane lo pensó mucho antes de tomar una decisión y se fue a la parada del autobús.

* * *

Danny Raid mira a su estudiante, Zane, con una expresión seria en su rostro, quien lo mira con una expresión decidida. Hace unos 30 segundos, después de que Zane entró para mostrar su progreso en el control de su chi, repentinamente le pidió a Danny que le enseñara a controlar y usar el chi, no solo a controlar su poder. Danny debería haber visto venir esto, pero esperaba que Zane no tuviera ningún interés en aprender cómo fortalecerse.

—Zack...no puedo enseñarte a usar el chi de esa manera.—le dice a Danny con severidad: —No solo es imprudente, sino que serás absorbido por una vida llena de peligros, conflictos, y-

Danny se detiene un poco, sintiendo su boca secándose cuando estaba a punto de decir algo duro, pero justo. —Y ... no puedo arriesgarme a enseñarte algo que podría ser contraproducente. Pareces un buenchico, pero no estoy lo suficiente seguro como para confiarte este poder para ser un heroe. Solo te enseñé a controlar el chi para que tengas autocontrol. Lo siento.

Con una expresión de dolor apareciendo en su rostro, Zack sintió que una bofetada en su rostro simplemente lo golpep. Sin embargo, sabía que Danny tenía razón. Se conocieron hace más de una semana y, mientras tanto, Zack confiaba en Danny, tomará más tiempo para que ocurra el visado.

Zane se da vuelta, mirando a Danny, que está un poco confundido por lo que está haciendo. Cambiando su expresión a una seria, se vuelve y mira directamente a los ojos de Danny, como si el fuego se hubiera encendido en sus pupilas.

—Yo ... no te decepcionaré. Usaré ese poder para salvar a otros, eso es algo que he dedicidio.—declaro Zack a medida que su poder comienza a aumentar. —Seré un héroe que puede salvar al planeta, incluso al universo. Asi que no quiero un "no" como respuesta.

Antes de que Danny pueda decir algo, la voz del Dr. Strange habló desde la puerta: —Daniel, creo que al menos debes enseñarle lo básico para usar su poder.—sugiere Strange. —Al menos comienza a enseñarle poco a poco. hasta que encuentre una razón para detener su progreso.

—Escucha, Stephen, sé que Zack puede hacer grandes cosas, pero no puedo simplemente...

—También asumiré la responsabilidad.—interrumpe el Dr. Strange. —Lo matemdre vigilado ... se que el puede ser un gran protector de este planeta. Si un dia se descontrola, personalmente lo detendre.

Danny mira a Zane, cuyos ojos aún están llenos de voluntad y determinación, antes de suspirar y dice: —Está bien. Como dije, eres un buen chico, así que puedo confiar en que al menos protegerás a las personas cuando llegue el momento. Tú me lo mostraste cuando salvaste a esa niña.

—¡Eso significa ...!—Dice Zack con emoción, mientras sus ojos se vuelven brillantes.

—Prepárate. Tu entrenamiento a partir de hoy no será como antes.—Declaro firmemente Danny. —¿Entendido?

Zck sonríe ampliamente ante el Dr. Strange, antes de volverse hacia el Puño de Hierro y exclama: —¡Entendido!

* * *

Zack camina a casa desde la parada de autobús, sin embargo, sentía que debería estar gateando en su lugar; Su cuerpo está gritando. La mayor parte del entrenamiento que hicieron hasta ahora es entrenar su cuerpo para manejar el uso del chi, que empuja su cuerpo al límite y más allá. Al final, Zane solo camina por su fuerza de voluntad. Al llegar a su casa y entrar por la puerta principal, encontró a su madre, que se despertó después de dormir en el sofá.

—Estoy en casa.—saluda Zack cuando ve la cara furiosa de Amy.

—¡¿A esta hora?¡ ¡Son las 11:10, ¿dónde estabas?—Pregunta Amy mientras camina hacia su hijo, reaccion que hizo que el adolescente termino aterrandose por eso.

—B-bueno, yo estana en la escuela, luego fui a la casa de J-Jack porque él-

—Zack llamé a los Aaron cuando no contestaste tu teléfono.—interrumpió Amy. una mirada decepcionante en su rostro. —Por favor, dime que no estabas haciendo nada malo.

—No lo estoy haciendo.—intento aclarsrlo, mientras ve que su madre no habia cambiado su expresion. —Yo...lo siento, mamá. Perdí la noción del tiempo, no volveré a pasar, lo juro. Solo digo... que no estoy metido en algo malo.

—Esta bien...—dice Amy, quien aun no está convencida, pero siente que debería dejar atras y simplemente olvidarlo por ahora.

Ella besa a Zack en su mejilla mientras dice: —La cena está lista. No te lo comas todo hasta que...

La Sra. Castle se detuvo cuando Zack se dirige a la cocina y comienza a llenar su plato con una gran porción de pasta y carne. Minutos después, Zane se comió toda la olla, sintiendo que su fuerza había regresado cuando Amy solo suspira y sonríe a un satisfecho Zack.

—Eres un chico muy especial, Zack... desde el momento que te vi lo supe.

* * *

Despues de una semana entrenamiento de chi, su progreso solo habia sido un exito. Zack ha estádo avanzando sin problemas. Se las arregla para saber lo básico de usar chi para controlarm su fuerza muy rápidamente y ahora tiene mucha mas capacidad y control sobre su chi. Junto con eso, su poder está creciendo también a partir de sus ejercicios y Puño de Hierro ha estado enseñándole kung-fu para darle un estilo de lucha al adolescente, del cual no tuvo problemas en aprender. Era todo un prodigio.

A pesar de que su entrenamiento va increíblemente bien, su vida diaria comienza a volverse más catastrófica. Junto con el hecho de que no quiere que su madre se entere de que sabe usar chi, comienza a pasar menos tiempo con sus amigos, lo que hace que la mayoría de ellos los vea solo en la escuela. Incluso durante el fin de semana, pasa su tiempo en la habitación en donde entrena, incluso si Puño de Hierro no está allí. El Dr. Strange le dijo que puede venir si lo desea para esa semana, aunque Zack a veces siente un aire de incertidumbre en esas palabras.

* * *

En este momento, es viernes alrededor del mediodía y Zack en la escuela, comiendo varios platos de comida durante el almuerzo. Ahora generalmente no hay nada habitual con eso, ya que se sabe que Zane come varios platos de comida, pero tanto Jack como Alex notan que hay más comida de lo normal. Esto les preocupa, ya que Alex se pregunta por qué no han visto a Zane fuera de la escuela.

—Amigo, baja la velocidad, estas como loco.—dice Jack mientras su estómago comienza a volverse al ver a Zane comiendo toda esa comida.

—Lo siento,—se disculpa Zane despues de tragar.

—En serio, nunca he entendido como le heces para comer a ese ritmo, ¿acaso tienes slgun poder o algo asi?Alex pregunta, mientras se ve visiblemente disgustada.

Antes de que Zane pueda responder, un fuerte ruido hace eco desde el otro extremo de la cafetería. El grupo se da vuelta para ver a un hombre de cabello negro desordenado con piel áspera que golpea repetidamente a un jugador de fútbol de cabello rubio mientras una chica del piel morena le dice que se detenga. El tipo cabello negro, de cuerpo grande, con un tatuaje en llamas en su mano derecha

—¡Oye puta! ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado follando a este tipo?"—Grita el tipo de pelo negro.

—¡Oye, lenguaje!Le grita a un maestro mientras trata de retenerlo, con el poder combinado de 3 maestros.

–¡Bobby, sé que has estado viendo a esa chica de ese club durante 2 semanas!—Le grita la chica. —¡¿Quién demonios eres tú para decirme puta?!

—¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Vayanse a la mierda esta escuela y todos ustedes!—Grita de rabia el llamado Bobby mientras se libera del control de los maestros y sale corriendo de la cafetería antes de que alguien oueda dete

Toda la cafetería solo se queda mirando a la entrada de la que Bobby escapó, antes de voltear lentamente uno hacia el otro. Susurros y chismes comienzan a extenderse alrededor de las mesas mientras Zack, con la comida aún en la boca, giro su mirada hacia Jack.

—¿Que diablos fue eso?

—Pregunta Zane, quien traga su comida antes de hablar.

—¡Ese era Bobby Kane! ¿Recuerdas? Él es quien estuvo en la correccional un montón de veces debido a sus problemas de iraexplica Jack, mientras se acordaba de algunas otras cosas. —¿Que no peleaste con él en tercer grado? Porque ahora se puso peor. Escuche que incluso mató a un chico o algo asi.

—¿Por qué Cindy salió con él?—pregunta Zack, refiriendose a la chica que le estaban discutiendo.

—¿Quién sabe? El tipo es bastante guapo y las chicas como Cindy tienden a pensar que pueden cambiarlo.—Hizo una hipotesis Alex, que estaba en su teléfono —Y ahora creo que descubrió que no puede.

—Amigo, espero que no haga algo durante el festival.—Dijo un preocupado Jack.

Habiendo mencionado el tema, Zack ahora era que tenia que hablar sobre esp—Hablando del festival...

—¿Es en serio?—Pregunto Jack totalmente molesto. —Amigo, es nuestro primer baile de preparatoria. No nos puedes hacer esto de nuevo, menos en una fiesta asi.

—Lo siento, chicos, pero tengo cosas que hacer ese dia.—Dijo el pelinegro totalmente decepcionado de si mismo por hacer esto, mientras terminaba su plato.

—¿Qué vas a hacer el sábado?", Pregunta Alex, mientras Zack se quedo pensando en el entrenamiento esemdia.

* * *

Después de su última clase, Zack está mirando a través de su casillero, empacando sus cosas para llevar a casa. Si bien quiere entrenar más, se da cuenta de que ha estado descuidando a sus amigos y al trabajo escolar. Mientras que su proyecto de biología con Alex aumentó su calificación significativamente por un tiempo, pero ahora está de vuelta a una C debido a que no hace mucha tarea. Sus calificaciones en otras clases también están bajando.

Cuando cierra su casillero, se pregunta si no debería entrenar hoy y ponerse al día con las tareas faltantes. Mientras piensa en esto, ve a Peter Parker y Jessica hablando sobre algo relacionado con Homecoming, que se acerca un poco más para escucharlos.

—¿Así que realmente no nos puede acompañar al festival, señor Parker?—Pregunta Jessica mientras el profesor asiente.

—Lo siento, pero hubo algunos incovenientes que me haran estar así que no puedo hacerlo.—responde Peter mientras Jessica se ve decepcionada.

—Bueno, no se puede evitar. Tener su vehículo dañado no es poca cosa.—comenta Jessica. —Ni siquiera sabía que tenía un auto.

—Bueno, prefiero caminar y tomar el tren.—dice Peter, mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Supongo que hablaré con el señor Hudson entonces.—dijo Jessica, antes de notar la presencia del mejor amigo de su hermano detras del profesor.

Peter mira detrás de él, ve tambien a Zack. —Oh vaya Zack, no te habia visto. ¿Estas aqui para hacer esa tarea que les encarge para el fin de semana?

—Si, señor Parker—Le contesto Zack con las manos detrás de la cabeza. —No voy a volver a casa por ahora esta tarde, ademas tampoco ire al festival mañana, así que tengo tiempo para terminarlo a tiempo.

—¿En serio?–Dice Jessica mientras mira escéptica al pelinegro.

—Si, no recibí un boleto, y como ya no se venden, tampoco puedo ir.—Respondio Zack sin preocupaciones.

—Bueno, parece que ahora somos dos.—Bromeo pesimamente el profesor, antes de dedicarle una ultima mirada al adolescente. —Que te vaya bien, Zaclk.

—Está bien.—confirma Zane, dándole un pulgar hacia arriba a su maestro mientras este se iba del aula.

Antes de que el tambien pueda irse, Jessica agarra su hombro derecho. —Espera.

—¿Que pasó?

—¿Estas seguro que no quieres ir?—Pregunta Jessica mientras Zane asiente.

—Incluso si quiero, no puedo.

—¿Pero quieres ir?

Zane toma un par de segundos antes de responder. —¿Tal vez?

—¡Eso es bueno!—Se alegro Jessica, luego saca de su bolso un boleto del cual se lo entrega a Zack.

—¿Y esto?— Se pregunta Zack con la ceja levantada al ver el boleto.

—Bueno ... uno de los ayudantes no puedevenir debido a problemas familiares, por lo que estamos cortos de un ayudante.—explica Jessica. —Y creo que existía la posibilidad de que no recibiera un boleto, así que si quieres, en caso de que no tengas nada que hacer, ¿quieres ayudar?

—Claro, pero déjame ver si puedo.–responde Zane mientras pone el boleto en su bolsillo.

—En ese caso, te veré más tarde.—Dijo Jessica mientras se aleja, saludando con la mano hacia él. Zack le devuelve el saludo, pero se pregunta si podría ir, solo debia consultarlo.

* * *

—No me importia que vayas. De hecho, gracias por al menos hacermelo saber.—dice Danny mientras él y Zane se están enfrentando.—Sabes que te tienes que cuidar de tu propia vida.

—¿En serio?—Dice un Zane mientras recibe un puñetazo de Danny, pero lo detiene. con su mano. —Gracias.

—En realidad no podrías venir en un mejor momento. Tengo cosas que debo hacer mañana y la próxima semana, así que no estaré para continuar tu entrenamiento.—Le señalo Danny ante el shock de Zack.

—¿Entonces no hay nada más que enseñarme?—Pregunta Zane mientras recibe otro golpe, pero tambien lo detiene con su otra mano.

—No, simplemente no te entrenare en una semana, usa el tiempo para poner a prueba tus habilidades.—Le aclaro Danny al adolescente, mientras con el uso de su propia fuerza de ambas manos termine tirando a a Zack¿ —Ademas, estare observando lo que haras a partir de ahora. Siento que eres capaz de crear tu propia forma de vivir al separar tu vida personal y tu vida de superheroe.

Zack no entendio del todo lo quiso decir Danny con eso, pero eso una parte de eso entendio que significa que no recibirá más entrenamiento de Danny por ahora y que podrá ir a la Festival de Otoño. Hasta el momento, parece que Zane puede volver a su vida normal... mientras no se detecte algun crimen.

* * *

Bobby Kane está tratando de alejarse lo más lejos posible de la Escuela MidTown . Ha sido expulsado del festival y ha sido suspendido por dos meses junto con una llamada a su oficial de libertad condicional. Se dirige a su lugar de reunión pensando en cómo va a tratar con algunas mirra

Se da cuenta de que alguien lo ha estado siguiendo por un tiempo. El chico lleva los colores de una pandilla local con la que ha estado luchando recientemente. Bobby llevó rápidamente al chico a un callejón vacío con una alta y vieja cerca de metal detrás. Fueron solo dos de ellos cuando Johnny se preparó para una pelea, pero de repente, un grupo de chicos aparece detrás de la cerca.

—Oye, Bobby.—dice uno de ellos sonriendo mientras todos comienzan a trepar la cerca.

—Ya estoy cansado, así que no jodas.—amenaza Bobby.

Le da un puñetazo al chico que lo sigue, pero todos los demás saltan de la cerca y comienzan a atacarlo. Se las arregla para recibir algunos golpes, pero rápidamente fue invadido por los numerosos miembros de la pandilla, que lo sujetan al suelo. Uno de ellos saca un cuchillo de su bolsillo y agarra el dedo anular derecho de Bobby. Presiona la hoja con el dedo y lentamente comienza a cortarla.

—¡ARGH!—Grita Bobby cuando siente que algo se le quema el dedo y el estómago.

De repente, una ráfaga de fuego explotó fuera del callejón. El lado de los edificios está cubierto de fuego, ya que no queda nada de lo que había en el callejón, a excepción de los cadáveres carbonizados de varios miembros de pandillas. De repente, las llamas se reúnen y aparecen Bobby Kane. Tiene una mirada paralizada en su rostro antes de mirar la carnicería a su alrededor.

—¡¿Qué mierda es esto?!—Bobby dice mientras se daba cuenta lentamente de lo que había sucedido y se asustó.

El sonido de las sirenas se puede escuchar desde la distancia cuando Bobby se quedó allí mirando como si estuviera sosteniendo el arma. Empezó a huir de la escena. Él puede sentirlo. El fuego vino de él. Al principio, pensó en lo aterrador que es esto, tener estos poderes desconocidos provenientes de ninguna parte. Pero cuanto más lo pensaba, más pensaba en lo que podía hacer con lo que acababa de ganar.

* * *

**Eso fue todo por este capitulo, no hay mucho agregar aqui, asi que ¡Adiós!**


	5. Fiesta hecho un caos

**Marvel no es mio, sino de Marvel comics, los compradores Disney o lo que sea.**

* * *

En un sabado por la noche, dentro de su habitación, Zack se está cambiando a una larga camisa de vestir blanca con una corbata negra, pantalones negros y zapatos de vestir negros. Se da cuenta de que ha estado creciendo un poco de músculo desde que comenzó a entrenar con Danny, por lo que su camisa de vestir es más ajustada para él. Sale de su habitación mientras Amy se da vuelta y le sonríe.

—Hey, te ves maravilloso.—comenta adorablemente la madre de Zack.

—Gracias, mamá.—dice Zack mientras se dirige a la puerta. —No esperes. Y te voy asegurar que no me meteré en problemas mientras estoy ahi..

—¡Espera!—Grita la mientras agarra una cámara de la mesa.

—¿De verdad, mamá?—Suspira Zack

—Sí.—dice Amy rápidamente mientras comienza a tomar fotos.—La próxima vez que uses ese traje, espero que sea para una cita.

—Oh, Dios mío, mamá.—gime frustrado el adolescente.

—¡Ahora sonríe!

* * *

En un parque vacío cercano por Brooklyn, los destellos de fuego parpadean desde la distancia. Venían de Bobby Kane, que está disparando fuego de sus manos, mientras una sonrisa alegre está en su rostro. Bobby se pregunta por qué tiene poderes, pero pensó que debía ser un mutante o algo así.

No se ha ido a casa desde ayer por la mañana. Ha estado caminando, probando sus nuevos poderes, tratando de controlarlos. Está funcionando hasta ahora, ya que está aprendiendo más sobre lo que puede hacer y no es como si tuviera a alguien esperándolo en casa. Su madre está buscando un novio que pagará sus cosas o renunciará a un trabajo después de unas dos semanas. Él no tiene un padre. No desde que tenía 6 años. Recordaba a un hombre con cabeza calva, ojos oscuros y una cicatriz en el lado derecho de su cuello. Todavía no puede creer que ese tipo fuera su padre.

Bobby pensó en cuánto odiaba su vida cuando aparecieron pensamientos oscuros en su cabeza: " _Ahora tengo poder, ¿por qué debería quedarme aquí?_ "

Pensó en Cindy y Ryan y en lo mucho que lo humillaban. Los odiaba. Él quería pagar. Quería enseñarle a alguien que lo jodió lo que sucede cuando se meten con él. Invoca una enorme bola de fuego en su mano y la arroja a un árbol. Hace más bolas de fuego y las arroja por todo el parque.

"_Vamos a divertirnos un poco"_pensó Bobby, saliendo con ojos oscuros en su rostro, mientras el fuego comienza a extenderse por todo el parque.

* * *

Después de que Amy lo deja a la vuelta de la esquina, Zack llega a la entrada de la escuela mientras los estudiantes ingresan a la escuela en medio de una multitud. Busca a Alex y Jack mientras los ve, junto con varias personas de la clase de la banda de Alex.

—¡Hey!—Grita Zack, mientras les llama la atención.

—Oye, Zack, entonces estás listo para trabajar como servidor de ponche o algo así.—bromea Jack mientras Alex le golpea la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera sé cuál es mi trabajo.—dice Zane mientras comienza a saludar a todos en el grupo, —¿Has visto a Jessica?

—Ella debería estar dentro, creo.—responde Alex. —Aunque tardaré un poco en entrar.

* * *

Después de unos 10 minutos de tratar de comunicarse con la multitud de estudiantes, Zack busca a Jessica comenzando en el gimnasio.

Al menos la mitad de la escuela ya está aquí con más por venir, lo que significa que Zack debe encontrar a Jessica lo antes posible. La ve hablando con un par de acompañantes en el otro lado del gimnasio al lado de la mesa de DJ. Zack espera a que los chaperones se vayan antes de que él la llame.

—¡Jessica!—Grita Zack, sobresaltándola.

—Dios, Zack.—dice Jessica alarmada. Me alegra que estés aquí.

—De alguna manera lo logré. Entonces, ¿qué hago ahora?—Pregunta Zack.

—Hay una venta de pasteles para la recaudación de fondos y necesitamos a alguien que la administre.–señala Jessica. —Así que ahí es tu puesto.

—Oh ... está bien.— dice Zack decepcionadamente: —Estaba esperando algo ... emocionante.

—Zack, lo único emocionante está sucediendo con todos los demás.— dice Jessica dándole una palmada en la espalda. —Deberías haber conseguido tu propio boleto.

Ella lleva a Zack a la venta de pasteles en la cafetería y le dice que siga comprando. Ella le da instrucciones sobre qué hacer y cuando hicieron algunas ventas juntas, ella lo deja solo para hacerlo él mismo. Después de unos 15 minutos de espera de una venta, Zack solo se sienta en su silla, mirando su teléfono, antes de ver a Jack, con una mirada decepcionante en su rostro después de hablar con la castaña.

—Oye, amigo.—Zack saluda cuando Jack le recuerda a un cachorro triste. -¿Estás bien?

—Bueno, la chica con la que estaba hablando, volvío a estar con su novio en el último minuto, y ahora no tengo una pareja.—responde Jack, mientras se sienta junto a Zack, —Bueno, esto apesta. Y pensé que ser un héroe significa que la gente piensa más de mí...

—Está bien.—dice Zack con optimismo, tratando de animar a Jack. —No necesitas que todo el mundo te quiera.

—¡Te lo digo! ¡La gente te conoce! Les agradas! Creen que eres increíble. Eres increíble", dice frustrado Jack, "No entiendes porque ... eres diferente.

Zack mira a Jack sorprendido y se da cuenta de que tiene razón. Él es diferente de Jack. No porque Zack no sea humano, sino porque la mayoría de los estudiantes lo conocen y les gusta hablar con él. Jack generalmente se ignora cuando están en el pasillo juntos, ya que las personas de diversas edades, grados, posición social o lo que sea lo saludan.

—Tienes un punto.—Señalo Zack. —Soy diferente. ¿Pero importa? ¿Quieres dejar de ser mi amigo porque soy popular entre todos?

–¿Qué?—Pregunta Jack mientras se gira hacia Zane. —No. Tú eres mi mejor amigo. Has estado allí ayudándome y apoyándome. He aguantado tu mierda y has aguantado la mia. Como en este momento.

—Sí, lo se.—se ríe Zack mientras Jack tambien comienza a reír.

—Está bien, no voy a dejar que esto me atraviese.—dice con determinación Jack mientras se levanta de la silla. —Encontraré a otra chica linda con quien hablar torpemente. Hay alguien allí para mí.

—Ese es el espíritu.—Lo anima el pelinegro mientras ponia su mano en el himbro de Jack.

—Gracias de nuevo por aguantar mi mierda otra vez, amigo.—termina de decir eso Jack para luego irse.

* * *

Después de aproximadamente media hora de espera de que llegue un nuevo cliente, el aburrimiento de Zack llega a su punto máximo mientras su estómago comienza a sentir hambre. Mirando los productos horneados con un depredador como los ojos, lo que le impide comerlos a todos es su deber como amigo de Jessica. La mirada que Zane le da a los productos horneados no es ignorada por Jessica y Alex.

—Tal vez fue un error dejar que Zack se encargara de los productos horneados¿—se ríe Alex, mirando la cara de Zane.

—Tal vez lo fue.—está de acuerdo Jessica, suspirando y lamentando.

Zane inmediatamente vuelve a la realidad y responde: —¡Sí! No pasa nada malo. Todo está bien.

—Claro ...—dijo Jessica sin estar convencida. —Bueno, ¿qué tal si te tomas un descanso y comes algo?

Antes de que Jessica pueda terminar, Zack sale corriendo de la entrada de la cafetería y corre hacia el restaurante local de comida rápida. Mientras se apresura a comprar algunas hamburguesas, pasa junto a un tipo con una sudadera con capucha negra. Él mira hacia atrás, pero se encoge de hombros antes de correr hacia el lugar de la comida rápida de nuevo. Mientras tanto, el hombre mira a Midtown en lo alto, con los ojos ardiendo con intensidad mientras el fuego cubre sus pupilas.

"Escuela M_idtown. He vuelto con una sorpresa para ti_ "pensó Bobby con tristeza, mientras se baja la capucha.

* * *

Jack está sentado en su mesa mirando a todo el mundo bailando, buscando a alguien con quien hablar. Alex se detiene después de bailar con sus amigos y comienza a charlar con él.

—¿Bailará alguno de tus amigas conmigo?—Pregunta Jack, cuyo optimismo anterior dado por Zack antes comienzara a disminuir de nuevo.

—Podría preguntar si alguna de ellas estaría interesado en ti, pero lo dudo.—responde Alex riendo ligeramente.

—Es mejor que nada.—suspira lamentablemente Jack. —Entonces, ¿dónde está Zack? No lo vi en la venta de pasteles".

—Tu hermana le dijo que fuera a comer algo porque estaba a punto de comerse la mercancia que debia vender.—Le explico Alex en un tono divertido.

—Bueno, fue un error pensar que puede vender comida que está frente a él.—se ríe Jack.

—Aparte de eso, ¿has notado que Zack ha estado actuando más raro últimamente? Y que ha estado saliendo con nosotros cada vez menos.—señala Alex mientras Jack asiente con la cabeza.

—Sí, he tratado de preguntarle qué pasa. Tal vez estaba con la chica que mencionó.—menciona Jack, antes de retroceder. —Entonces, ¿por qué ahora? Como si de la nada sucediera.

—Está mintiendo. Siempre miente, y es pesimo haciendolo. Además, la idea de que tenga una novia es... raro siendo como es el...—comienza a decir a Alex, tratando de deducir algunas cosas. —Es como si tratara de...

—H-hey, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?—grita el DJ por el micrófono mientras la música se detiene.

Jack y Alex se giran para ver a alguien sacando al DJ del escenario, quien se estrella contra una mesa. Todo el mundo deja de bailar y se da vuelta para ver a alguien con una sudadera negra que tira del tocadiscos fuera del escenario. Jack y Alex se sorprenden al ver que ese tipo de la sudadera con capucha negra es Bobby Kane, quien les sonríe a todos.

—¡Bobby Kane!—Grita el director mientras se dirige hacia Bobby, —¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Bobby ni siquiera responde a la pregunta y solo mira a la multitud, pero principalmente a Cindy y Ryan. El director se apresura por el escenario y agarra a Bobby por el brazo.

—¡Detén esta locura inmediatamente!

Bobby saca una pistola de su mano derecha y dispara al director. Las personas que ven el arma comienzan a gritar y esconderse, mientras que las que no se limitan a esconderse del sonido del pop. El director siente dolor alrededor de su estómago y revisa la parte inferior de su cuerpo para ver si está sangrando. Se derrumba en las escaleras mientras todo el cuerpo de los estudiantes grita de miedo.

—¡Oh Dios mío!

—¡Tiene un arma!

—¡Me voy de aquí!

Bobby ve a un estudiante que huye tratando de irse y dispara fuego desde su mano opuesta en dirección a la salida. Los estudiantes que escapaban, casi se prendieron fuego cuando las llamas bloquearon la salida de emergencia del gimnasio. Bobby procede a prender fuego a otros luagres de escapes, ya que todos son incapaces de hacer nada.

—¡Oh, mierda!

—¡E-el acaba de disparar fuego de sus manos!

—¿Es él un mutante o algo así?"

Jack y Alex se esconden debajo de la mesa cuando más estudiantes comenzaron a entrar en pánico y llamar a la policía. Jessica intenta calmar a algunos estudiantes y pensar en un plan mientras que un par de chaperones intentan detener a Bobby. Pero se detienen cuando Bobby los nota y apunta su mano sobre ellos.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Todos, ponganse en el centro del gimnasio!—Le ordena a Bobby, —¡Justo enfrente de mí!

Sin más remedio que cumplir, todos hacen lo que él dijo, mientras Bobby nota que el director gruñe por el dolor de la bala mientras sangra en el piso. —Si alguien va a detenerlo, ¡hazlo ahora!"

La gente dudaba en hacer esto, pero Jessica finalmente se levantó y caminó hacia el escenario para ayudar al director. Jack, nervioso, observa todo el asunto mientras los chaperones y otros estudiantes se apresuran a ayudarla mientras intentan levantar al director. Afortunadamente, la enfermera de la escuela está aquí junto con una enfermera que es una chaperona con experiencia en el tratamiento de heridas de bala. Jessica enfurecida mira a Bobby, quien se da cuenta.

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes algo que decir?—Se atreve Bobby cuando Jessica se detiene un poco

—No, no realmente".—responde Jessica débilmente.

Antes de que ella pueda regresar y ayudar a los demás a cargar con el director, Bobby dispara su arma a los pies de Jessica. El disparo falla, pero asusta a la estudiante, asi como al resto; Jessica, cayó al suelo del gimnasio y aterrizó duro en su cara.

—¡Jessica!—Le grita a Jack mientras corre de la multitud a su hermana.

Él revisa a su hermana para ver si ella tiene una nariz sangrienta. Jack intenta ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella se levantó en su por su propia cuenta.

—Jessica ...—se preocupa Jack mientras Jessica niega con la cabeza.

—Jack, regresa a donde estabas. No mires.—ordena Jessica, tratando de asegurarle a su hermano y desescalada. —Estare bien.

Jack de mala gana hizo lo que le ordenó su hermana, enojado con Bobby por lo que hizo, pero no puede hacer nada al respecto. Quería atraparlo pero sabía que solo terminaría mal. Jessica volvió a su lugar cuando las enfermeras intentaron evitar que el director se desangrara con los pequeños artículos que tienen ahora. Bobby escanea a la multitud y ve a alguien tratando de usar su teléfono celular. Bobby dispara su arma en su dirección, que casi los golpea.

Varios estudiantes comenzaron a gritar hasta Bobby los cayo y les ordenó: —Está bien, nadie haga nada. ¡Todos levanten la mano!—

Todo el mundo hizo lo que ordenó mientras Bobby ríe sádicamente cuando ve a alguien que reconoce. —Cindy. Estupida perra, levántate.

Cindy duda, hasta que Bobby enciende algunas llamas sobre la multitud, que cae al suelo y abrasa los pisos lo más posible. Cuando terminó, ella se levanta lentamente delante de él, asustada por el final de su ingenio. Bobby se acerca a ella mientras Cindy siente que su garganta se seca cada vez más a medida que se acerca. Bobby, al llegar a Cindy le da un puñetazo en la cara con tanta fuerza que cayó al suelo, con un diente volando. Las lágrimas comienzan a dejar sus ojos del dolor mientras todos observan esto, paralizados por el miedo, cuando Bobby la agarra y la golpea en el estómago. Después de un minuto de esto, tuvo una idea.

—Está bien, todo el mundo.—dice Bobby mientras levanta a una Cindy ensangrentada. —Si quieres dejar a todos de adelante hacia atrás, por favor, subanse y golpen a la zorra de Cindy.

Todo el mundo escucha en estado de shock, con muy pocos incluso queriendo hacer eso mientras Cindy dice en tono desafiante: —¡Eres un jodido psicópata! ¿Qué te pasa? No vas a salir de esto, idiota!

Bobby responde golpeando a Cindy un poco más, sigue dandole golpes en el suelo y levantándola de nuevo mientras el cuerpo estudiantil y los chaperones observan con horror. Bobby arranco algunas de sus ropas, sus pechos están expuestos, mira de nuevo a la multitud mientras Cindy parece haber perdido el conocimiento.

—Jessica, tú primero.—le ordena a Bobby que mira la cara irreconocible y sangrienta de Cindy.

Jessica camina lentamente hacia el escenario, esperando que algo suceda para detener esto. Bobby le dio a Jessica un gesto para golpear a Cindy en la cara mientras Jessica mira a Cindy, que probablemente ni siquiera reconoce dónde está. Jessica hace un puño mientras se prepara para golpear a Cindy, pero se detiene.

—¡No!—dice Jessica mientras Bobby la mira en silencio. —¡No lo hare! Ella ni siquiera está despierta; se ve medio muerta. ¡Demonios, Bobby, ¿qué consigues con hacer esto?

Bobby deja ir a Cindy y se acerca a Jessica. Le dio un cabezazo a Jessica en la cara, cuya nariz con sangre empeoró y también le salió sangre por la boca.

—¡Jessica!—Grita Jack mientras trata de ayudar a su hermana, Bobby enciende una gran llama a la multitud.

Un muro de fuego los separa de Bobby, Cindy y Jessica. Bobby luego mete a Jessica en el suelo mientras recoge una gran cantidad de fuego en su mano izquierda. Todos miran, sin nada que hacer para detenerlo. Jessica se ve como la muerte, mirando a Bobby con la intención de matar mientras Jack comienza a gritar por Jessica, con lágrimas en la cara.

—De acuerdo, todos. Mira lo que pasa cuando juegas al héroe.—dice Bobby, listo para demostrar.

De repente, las puertas de la cafetería salieron volando de las manijas, mientras todos giraban para ver nada allí, solo una vista de la cafetería. Bobby entrecierra los ojos, esperando que salga la policía, hasta que sintió un puño en el estómago y lo envió volando por el gimnasio a las gradas. Jessica mira con asombro al ver todo eso y se da vuelta para ver que una figura lleva una máscara blanca que cubre su rostro, con sudadera blanca y pantalones negros.

El de la máscara blanca mira a Jessica y desde sus ojos, la mirada de remordimiento y culpabilidad lleva su cara. Agarran a Jessica con un brazo y a Cindy con el otro antes de saltar del escenario y entregarlas a dos maestros.

—¡Fuera! ¡Ahora!—Ordena la máscara blanca como un guiño de los maestros.

Todos escuchan la máscara blanca, mientras los maestros y chaperones intentan sacar a todos de la salida de la manera más ordenada y segura posible. Bobby Kane comienza a levantarse, pero la máscara blanca aparece rápidamente frente a él, lista para defender a todos detrás de él. La máscara blanca va para la rodilla alta Bobby en la cara, enviando a Bobby a volar a la pared. Sin embargo, Bobby rápidamente invoca fuego de sus manos y los dispara hacia atrás, evitando que golpee la pared.

—Maldición, eso no fue suficiente para derribarlo.—susurra el salvador blanco. —Muy bien, Zack, deja que veamos lo que puedes hacer!

* * *

**Varios minutos antes**

_Caminando hacia atrás después de comer varias hamburguesas de un dolar, Zack siente que su estómago acaba de estar satisfecho. Varios de los empleados y consumidores observaban la cantidad de comida que estaba comiendo, pero Zack no se dio cuenta de eso. Pensó felizmente qué hacer después de volver a casa, cuando se da cuenta de que algo viene de la escuela. Era humo_

_Zack se apresura de inemdiato, escucha la alarma de incendio y trata de averiguar qué está sucediendo en este momento. Ve a personas que salen de la escuela entrando en pánico y llamando al bombero, a la policía e incluso a la Guardia Nacional. Comienza a escuchar lo que los alumnos y maestros están diciendo a los primeros respondedores. Mutante, fuego, rehenes y armas fueron las palabras comunes que Zack escuchó. Sus ojos se ensanchan mientras mira las puertas de la cafetería, que todavía tiene gente saliendo, tosiendo por el humo._

_Necesitaba saber qué pasó dentro. Cierra los ojos, preguntándose si hay una manera de sentir lo que está sucediendo. Que cuando sintió algo, alguien con intenciones asesinas. Se sentía oscuro, lleno de furia, y se sentía asqueroso para Zane. Necesitaba saber si sus amigos estaban bien, pero está demasiado lleno para pasar por la entrada de la cafetería._

_Zack comienza a correr alrededor de la escuela, donde vio una ventana entreabierta a un aula del segundo piso. Él se sube rápidamente mientras cuida de asegurarse de que nadie lo vea. Abre la ventana y entra en un aula oscura y vacía. Al abrir la puerta del aula, se da cuenta de que si hace esto, si se convierte en un héroe de juego y usa sus poderes, tendrá que ocultar su identidad. Rápidamente va a su casillero y agarra su sudadera blanca, que apenas usa y solo la guarda en su casillero por si acaso. Él necesita tapar su cara, así que agarra una máscara de ópera blanca, eso le ayudaria a ocultar la parte superior de su rostro._

_Corriendo escaleras abajo hasta la cafetería, donde todos los que estaban allí ahora han sido evacuados. Se para frente a las puertas, respirando y exhalando y enfoca su chi en su puño derecho. Desata su poder y golpea ambas puertas, mientras las manijas se levantan de la pared. Todos miran en su dirección mientras Zack analiza la habitación y ve en la distancia, el hostil, que tiene el arma en una mano y una enorme bola de fuego en la otra y ve a dos personas en el suelo, una de las cuales es Jessica, con Una nariz rota y sangrienta. El shock llega a Zack al ver a Jessica, antes de que la rabia lo inflija, mientras desaparece de la vista de todos._

* * *

Bobby aterriza en el piso, mirando a Zack disfrazado, mientras el pelinegro se asegura de que todos salgan. Bobby intenta crear una bola de fuego para disparar a la multitud, pero Zack rápidamente lo bloquea empujando su mano hacia un lado, lanzando la bola de fuego hacia la pared lateral. Bobby usa el fuego en las manos para alejarse de Zack. Ve que casi todo el mundo se ha ido y ha adoptado una postura de artes marciales cuando él y Bobby se enfrentan.

Bobby dispara su arma al adolscente disfrazado, pero Zack lo evade, apenas esquivando la bala. Bobby suelta su arma y dispara sus llamas a Zack. Este retrocede y comienza a huir de la explosión del fuego, mientras Bobby crea una enorme bola de fuego. Zane agarra una mesa y la arroja a Bobby, pero Bobby lanza su bola de fuego gigante a la mesa, destruyéndola mientras pequeños trozos de la bola de fuego salían en dirección a Zack. Por poco los esquiva.

Mientras está haciendo esto, Bobby lanza otra ráfaga de fuego desde sus brazos hacia Zack, quien desaparece de su vista al saltar por encima del aire. Al caer en el aire, Zane le da una patada a Bobby en el hombro derecho y lo envia hasta las gradas. Zack pensó que esto había terminado hasta que vio a Bobby levantarse, sosteniendo su hombro derecho, pero todavía con ganas de luchar.

_"¡Carajo! ¡Es realmente duro!"_Pensó Zane, completamente sorprendido por la durabilidad de Bobby, "_¡Tengo que terminar esto rápido_ !"

Bobby rodea su fuego alrededor de su brazo y mano derecha mientras reúne fuego en su mano izquierda y lo apunta detrás de su espalda.

"¡_Este hijo de puta! ¡Él me lastimó de mierda! ¡¿Quién demonios es él?!_ "pensó furioso Bobby, mientras intentaba matar al heroe. "¡Nomimporta, lo _voy a matar ahora mismo__!_ "

Zack y Bobby se miran el uno al otro, listos para darle al otro el golpe final para terminar esto. Zack corre hacia Bobby mientras Bobby hace lo mismo. Bobby libera las llamas de su mano izquierda, aumentando su velocidad hasta el punto donde supera la velocidad de Zane. Sin embargo, Zack siente hacia dónde apuntaba Bobby, mientras esquiva el puñetazo de Bobby. Luego golpea a Bobby en su torso, con suficiente fuerza para caiga al suelo.

Bobby tose sangre mientras esta tendido en el suelo. Bobby solo puede cerrar los ojos mientras pierde la conciencia por el dolor. Zack recupera el aliento cuando todo el fuego que creó Bobby comienza a dispersarse. Se dio cuenta haber noqueado a Bobby tambien hizo detuviera su fuego y no quemara la escuela. El aire fresco comienza a golpear la piel sudorosa de Zack cuando sale rápidamente del gimnasio a través de la salida de emergencia.

Al salir del gimnasio, Zack se encuentra en el patio de la escuela, rodeado de bomberos y policías. Mirando como si hubiera sido atrapado en un robo, la policía rápidamente apunta sus armas hacia él.

–¡Levante las manos!

"_¡Oh, demonios, no!"_Pensó Zack mientras corría hacia la cerca.

La policía le dispara cuando salta sobre la cerca y trata de correr lo más lejos posible. No tiene idea de qué hacer aparte de esconderse y buscar el camino a casa, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en un plan, se encontró rodeado por una multitud de estudiantes y profesores que él solo había salvado. Corrió al frente de la escuela.

—¡Ese él!

—¿Qué pasa con el traje?

—¿¡Quién eres tú!?

Zack entra en pánico cuando la multitud comienza a reunirse alrededor de él. Mira a su alrededor para ver que hay un pequeño espacio delante de las ventanas para poner el pie. Se agacha, se lleva el chi a las piernas y salta hacia una ventana, aterrizando en la pequeña pata delantera. Entierra sus dedos en la pared que está encima de él y se lanza al tercer piso, luego hace lo mismo hacia el techo.

Su resistencia es baja, y sus piernas se sentían adoloridas, pero Zack salta de un techo a otro del edificio donde, afortunadamente, ve que hay una escalera de incendios en un lado de un edificio y apenas hay gente por allí. Baja por la escalera de incendios donde oye que las sirenas comienzan a acercarse a él. Corre por la calle hasta un callejón y rápidamente se quita la sudadera con capucha y la máscara y los tira dentro de un bote de basura. Se esconde detrás del bote de basura, se esconde en las calles y espera a que las sirenas pasen junto a él.

Cuando se sintió seguro, Zack rápidamente salió del callejón y se dirigió a la calle que tomó para ir a buscar comida, luego siguió el camino hacia la escuela. Cuando regresó a la escuela, vio al director y a Cindy entrar a las ambulancias. Busca a sus amigos y ve a Alex y Jack en una ambulancia, donde Jessica habla con un médico con vendas en la nariz y una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

—¡¿Qué demonios pasó cuando estaba comiendo?!—pregunta Zack fingiendo dramaticamente. —Vi que autos de policias que venían para aca, ¡¿Que diablos paso?!

—¡Ese psicópata Bobby Kane aparecio con una pistola y esos poderes de fuego y simplemente tomó a todos como rehenes!—Responde Jack, quien todavía está en pánico.

—¡Le disparó al Sr. Harrington y le dio una paliza a Cindy dejandola inconsciente! ¡También atacó a Jessica!—Explica Alex, que también está un poco asustada.

—Es solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza, está bien y una hemorragia nasal.—dice Jessica, tratando de no hacer que los demás se preocupen.

—¡Tienes la nariz rota!—Agrega Jack.

—Gracias a Dios que ese tipo lo derroto, ¿era Moonknight? Escuché que está loco pero ...—Deducio Alex al posible heroe que los salvo.

—No se parece en nada a Moonknight. No hay un símbolo de la luna.—dice Jack.

Pero lo importante es que vamos a estar agradecidos de que esto haya terminado.—dice Jessica, quien intenta mantener la calma.

Escuchan un alboroto en la entrada de la escuela y ven desde lejos, Bobby, con sus esposas anuladas por el poder, atado a una camilla, siendo guiado por el símbolo SHIELD. Son un hombre joven con cabello castaño, alguien de ojos azules claros, que se parece a su edad. Jack solo mira solemnemente a Bobby, algo que solo Jessica noto.

—¿Estás bien, Zack?—Le pregunta a Jessica cuando Zack volteo su mirada hacia sus amigos y sonríe con alivio.

—Sólo me alegro de que todos estén bien.

* * *

**No hay mucho que decir, los proximos capitulos pueden venirse algo interesante en cuanto al inicio del Zack como heroe y quiza una revelacion importante... y que pasara con Bobby despues? No lo se...**


	6. Intervencion

**Marvel no es mio, sino de Marvel comics, los compradores Disney o lo que sea.**

* * *

Han pasado aproximadamente 16 horas desde que Zack salvó la escuela de Bobby Kane. En este momento, Zack está sentado en una silla, comiendo un gran desayuno que Amy preparó para él. Casi tuvo un ataque al corazón cuando recibió una llamada de amigos después del incidente con Kane y trató de tomarse el día libre y quedarse en casa con Zack. Él la convenció de ir a trabajar y que estaría bien.

Por reojo, ve el periódico del Clarim al que está suscrita su madre.

**¡Escuela Midtown fue atacada!**

**¡Un joven superpoderoso toma a la escuela como rehén! ¡Lucha contra el vigilante enmascarado blanco que evade a la policía!**

Zack recibió un mensaje de texto de Alex hace solo una hora. El Sr. Harrington y Cindy están en el hospital ahora, con el Sr. Harrington sobrevivió a la herida de bala y podría salir del hospital alrededor de las dos semanas. Sin embargo, Cindy, mientras se cura progresivamente de sus heridas, pero sufre mucho emocionalmente. Jessica acababa de salir antes de que Zane se despertara, con pequeños cortes menores en los labios y una nariz rota.

_"No debería haberme ido antes._"pensó Zack. Debería haberse quedado, salvar al Sr. Harrington, Cindy y especialmente a Jessica. Si Danny no le hubiera enseñado a pelear, habría perdido. Necesitaba ser más rápido, más fuerte, más duro. Necesita ser el más fuerte, para que nadie salga lastimado. Dado que la madre de Alex es paranoica y no permitirá que Alex salga y que Jessica esté ocupada debido a lo preocupados que están él y su familia, Zane tiene todo el día para entrenar en el Sanctum Sanctorum.

* * *

Peter Paker está sentado en su cocina leyendo el periódico con su esposa a su lado. Trabaja para el Clarin como fotógrafo y es profesor de ciencias en la Escuela Midtown, por lo que cuando recibió mensajes sobre lo que sucedió, la inmensa culpa lo consume porque no estaba allí para detener a Bobby Kane cuando pudo.

—No es tu culpa, tigre.—dice su esposa, Mary Jane, tratando de darle seguridad a Peter: —No sabías que Bobby atacaria la escuela esa noche.

—MJ, fui invitado a ser uno de los chaperones y debería haber sabido que Bobby haría algo después de atacar a Ryan.—responde Peter mientras agarra el periódico con fuerza. —Si ese otro tipo no estuviera en ese mimento. Dios sabe qué Bobby les habría hecho a todos ellos.

—Peter, no sabías que el chico tenía poderes. No te sientas culpable por cosas que no podrías haber visto.—dijo Mary Jane abrazando a Peter con fuerza.

—Lo sé bien.—dice Peter, quien luego besa a su esposa. —Pero aún así ... ¿quién es este tipo? Ben Urich dice que el tipo tenía ropa blanca, pero que no se parecía a Moonknight ni a nadie con trajes blancos. Un testigo ocular dijo que el tipo parecía que podía pelear, pero fue realmente descuidado en su escape.

—Tal vez sea nuevo.—Penso en esa idea Mary Jane. —Él solo obtuvo sus poderes y comenzó ser un superhéroe. No es el primero en hacer eso.

—Tal vez.—dijo Peter. —Pero aún así, es extraño que llegara muy rapido

* * *

Frente al Primer Banco Nacional de America, el supervillano Shocker, está en el suelo, noqueado con la última imagen en su cabeza, de un escudo que esquivó al principio hasta que lo derriba de la pared detrás de él y lo golpea en la espalda y cuello. De pie sobre el Shocker que atrapa su escudo, se encuentra el hombre que más representa a los mejores. Su nombre es Steven Rogers, el hombre conocido como el Primer Vengador, Capitán América.

Los agentes de SHIELD vinieron y rodearon al Shocker, le quitaron los guantes, lo esposaron y lo pusieron bajo custodia. Muchos espectadores comenzaron a aplaudir a Steve Rogers, a quien muchos de la multitud respeta enormemente. Cuando Steve Rogers comienza a hablar con los agentes de SHIELD sobre qué informar, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la prensa viniera a hacerle preguntas al Capitán, desde los eventos mundiales hasta la cultura pop.

—Capitán, ¿cómo se siente por el repentino desarrollo de la guerra?

—¿Puedes comentar sobre la situación de los Vengadores con la ONU?

—Sin preguntas.—dice un agente de SHIELD mientras otros agentes intentan mantener la prensa alejada, mientras el Shocker es escoltado a una camioneta de la prisión.

—Capitán, ¿cómo se siente saber con los rumores de que el vigilante que salvo a estudiantes en Midtown High es un menor de edad?" pregunta un reportero.

—¿Disculpe?—pregunta el Capitán América sorprendido por esa pregunta

—Hay rumores que dicen que ese tipo es menor de edad porque, según lo que dicen los oficiales de informes en ese momento, se ve más bajo que la mayoría de los adultos y que parece que está tratando de forzar una voz profunda.—responde el periodista. —Y aparentemente supo en donde ocurrio inmediatamente el ataque.

El Capitán América cierra los ojos, mira hacia abajo, pensando en lo que dijo el periodista. Pero no dijo nada mas. Luego se subió a su motocicleta, cuando la prensa comenzó a hacer más preguntas e intentó seguirlo. Ayuda a escoltar la camioneta de la prisión, pero su mente está en otra cosa.

"_Si este tipo es realmente menor de edad, ¿qué debo hacer?"_Pensó Steve, mientras sus pensamientos lo hacian hundir en ese tema.

La mente del capitán llegó a su mente un ejemplo de un superheroe siendo menor edad: Peter Parker. El chico que se convirtió en el Hombre Araña. Aunque estába feliz de que Peter se haya convertido en un joven bien adaptado, la vida de Peter podría haber sido mejor si estuviera realmente preparado. El Capitán sintió que Peter tuvo suerte y sobrevivió el tiempo suficiente para ganar experiencia, pero lo que no fueron.

No queria dejar que alguien mas tuviera esa inexperiencia y se enfrentara a cosas a las aue no estaba listo.

"_Necesito verlo y juzgarlo"_pensó el Capitán América. "_Si el chico es un mutante, lo llevaré a la escuela de Xavier, pero si el no lo es, entonces ... ¿que hare con el_ "

* * *

Zack sale de la habitación blanca, cansado, apenas caminando, y bebiendo de un galón de agua, que acaba de vaciar. Ha estado entrenando duro, practicando todas las técnicas y ejercicios que Danny le enseñó al menos 100 veces. Este era el cuarto galón de agua que ha bebido hasta ahora.

El Doctor Strange se teletransporta de repente frente a Zack y le pregunta: —Joven Castle, ¿puedo hablar con usted en otro lugar?

—Claro.

Los dos se dirigen a la sala de estudio, una habitación llena de maravillas como objetos misteriosos, libros y pergaminos. El doctor Strange toma un cofre de su escritorio y lo abre. Saca una corta capa blanca con ribetes dorados alrededor.

—Escuché sobre su rescate en su escuela. Buen trabajo.—dice Stephan impresionado. —Más aún, su rescate resultó en cero bajas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—Pregunta Zack curiosamente.

—Soy el maestro de las artes místicas.—dijo casualmente Stephen. —También es su escuela y se ajustan a las descripciones correctas del informe del periódico. Si desea mantener su secreto en secreto, tendrá que ser más engañoso de ahora en adelante.

—Me las arreglaré.—dice Zack, confiado en su habilidad, mientras Stephen le da la capa.

Zae agarra la capa y siente sus brazos tirados al suelo. —¡¿Que demonios?!

—Es una ropa vieja y ponderada que encontré una vez. La modifiqué para que se pueda convertir en una capa y también ayuda con tu entrenamiento.—dice el Doctor Strange mientras Zack siente la capa. —ahora úsala y piense en ello como una chaqueta ".

Zane se pone la capa que responde envolviéndose alrededor de Zack, convirtiéndose en una chaqueta.

—¡Diablos! ¡La magia es increíble!—Grita Zack, mientras se pone la chaqueta. —¡Todavía pesa mucho!"

—Ya que ya comenzaste a salvar a otros, también puedo darte esto para ayudar a mantener tu identidad segura. Además, el peso extra puede ayudarte con tu entrenamiento fuera de aqui.—explica el Doctor Strange.

—¡¿No me digas?!—exclamo alegremente Zack, quien hace una pausa y pregunta: —Pero, ¿por qué me ayudas tanto? Quiero decir, me permitiste que Danny me entrenara en este lugar, luego me diste esto. ¿Por qué razon lo harias?

—Bueno, primero, la capa no es mucho de mi parte. Es algo que encontré atrapado en la esquina de un tronco.—dice casualmente Stephen. —Y en segundo lugar, porque me interesas.

Zack da un paso atrás, con cautela mientras Stephen suspira y sacude la cabeza. —No es lo que piensas malentendidamente, muchacho. Quiero decir que tienes un gran potencial dentro de ti, lo he visto en todo el tiempo que has estado aqui.

—¿En serio?—Pregunto el adolescente bastante conmocionado, claro, una cosa era que un superheroe como Puño de Hierro le reconociera su talento y supiera todo lo que podia lograr, el también era consciente de eso. ¿Pero de parte de un hechicero de las artes místicas y practicamente uno de los seres mas poderosos del universo?

Era algo... increible.

—Si, y nunca dudes de lo que puedes hacer en un futuro. Tienes mi total confianza.—Le aseguro el hechicero supremo con una sonroesa.

—Gracias, Doctor Strange.—Dijo Zack en un tono agradecido mientras caminaba hacia un espejo.

Se revisa a sí mismo cuando la capa cambia de chaqueta a una capa y de regreso al asombro de Zack. Era pesado ya que Zane siente que se le endurecieron los hombros y le costo mover los brazos y el cuerpo, pero es perfecto para practicar movimientos fuera del Santuario.

Trata de hacer un volteo hacia atrás, pero lo mimetiza y cae sobre su cabeza cuando el Dr. Strange lo mira y le dice: —Recomiendo que practique moverse por completo antes de hacer trucos.

Zack asiente mientras sostiene su cabeza dolorida.

* * *

Zack cierra la puerta del Santuario, vistiendo su nueva capa en forma de chaqueta. Esperaba que el Dr. Strange tuviera una bota ponderada que se convierta en zapatos, pero conservará lo que obtenga. Mientras camina por la calle en una fresca noche nublada y dobla la esquina de la manzana, ve una cara familiar por delante que lo ve de regreso.

—Oh, hola Señor Parker.—saluda Zack a un sorprendido Peter Parker

—Hola Zack ...—Peter saluda con escepticismo. —Qué haces aquí ... por la noche?

—Oh, mmm ...—Zane tartamudea, mientras tratando de encontrar una buena excusa. —Estaba visitando a un amigo y perdí la noción del tiempo. Mi madre me va a matar cuando llegue a casa.

—Okeey, entonces.—dice Peter, todavía escéptico. —Solo ten cuidado. Te veré el martes".

—Sí señor.—saluda a Zack mientras se aleja rápidamente de Peter.

Peter lo mira irse antes de caminar hacia el Santuario. Echa un vistazo a sus costados para asegurarse de que nadie lo esté mirando. Cuando Peter toca la puerta, se encuentra teletransportado al interior del Santuario.

—Nunca puedo acostumbrarme a eso.—comenta Peter mientras el Dr. Strange flota frente a él

—Saludos, Peter. ¿Para qué necesitas verme?—Saludo Stephen, extendiemdo su mano hacia Peter.

—¿Qué pasa, Doc?—Saluda a Peter mientras estrecha la mano de Stephen Strange. —Estoy buscando a alguien y esperaba que tuvieras una forma de encontrarlo con un poco de hocus pocus.

—... Nunca vuelvas a llamar a mis poderes de esa forma...—dice el Dr. Strange con absoluta seriedad. —¿Y porque viniste s mi en especifico?

—Se que eres alguien en que confiar y facilmente podria localizarlo con algunos de tus poderes o algo así.

Stephan hace una pausa por un segundo antes de recuperar la compostura. —Podría saber a quién te refieres. Estaba en los peroodicos, si recuerdo.

—Lo es.—dice Peter. —Pero necesito saber quién es.

—¿Y por qué necesitas saberlo?—Pregunta Stephen, con los brazos cruzados.

—Porque ... bueno ...—tartamudea Peter con mucha duda. —El podría ser un estudiante y no quiero un alguien de su edad que se ponga en peligro en esta cosas y-

—Peter, me alegra que te preocupes por tus estudiantes. ¿Pero no sientes que podrías estar sobrepasando tus límites aquí? —pregunta Stephen, mientras los ojos de Peter miran hacia otro lado.

—Tal vez, pero tengo que hacer algo. Porque este chico podría necesitar ayuda con sus poderes.—Declaro Peter con convicción. —Y ... bueno ... siento que es mi responsabilidad enseñarle a esta persona lo que significa tener el poder de ayudar a otros, para que sepa lo que esta haciendo y no cometa los mismo errore

El Dr. Strange mira a Peter con inquietud, antes de que los ojos y la cara se calienten. —Peter, sé de quién estás hablando. De hecho, sé quién es.

—¡¿En serio?!—exclama sorprendido Peter. —¿Quien-

—Me temo que no puedo decirte quién es.—Dijo Strange, mientras Peter le da una mirada confusa.

—¿Por qué?

—No soy la persona indicada para decírtelo a menos que ocurra algo grave.—respondio Stephen.

—Dime que estas bromeando.—El profesor se puso sus dedos en la punta de su nariz de forma frustrada.

—Peter, te diré esto.—dice Strange mientras descansa su mano sobre el hombro de Peter. —No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Tengo la sensación de que sabrás quién es esta persona cuando llegue el momento y te daras cuenta que el tiene todo bajo control.

Parece que Peter quería decir algo, pero sintió que el Dr. Strange tenía razón y que podría estar excediendo sus límites. Derrotado, se vuelve hacia la puerta, agarra el pomo de la puerta, antes de girar por última vez al Dr. Strange.

—Está bien doctor, tú ganas.—Se rindio Peter. —Pero ... solo dime, ¿Es alguien de quien tengo que preocuparme?

—Tengo la sensación de que traerá algunos problemas con él.—Respondió Stephen, mientras Peter suspira, antes de que Stephen le dé a Peter una mirada reconfortante. —Pero ... también se que puedes confiar en el.

* * *

Las últimas dos semanas, Zack ha estado en un ciclo constante de escuela, entrenamiento y lucha contra delincuentes. Aproximadamente 2 días después de su batalla con Kane, Zack sintió que estaba listo para luchar contra los malos. Comenzó luchando contra un descanso, que terminó en victoria para él. Comenzó a desarrollar su experiencia luchando contra ladrones de autos, estafadores, gángsters e intentos de asesinato.

Estaba haciendo el trabajo sin paga de un heroe. Era White Mask... o al menos asi lo llamaban la gente.

Danny Raid y Stephen Strange dejaron en claro después de enterarse de las hazañas de Zane y de las conversaciones con él que tiene un inmenso talento para estas cosas. Termino adquiriendo más experiencia como luchador y, aunque sus primeros intentos de rescate tuvieron algunos errores, poco a poco fue mejorando y mejorando en ser un héroe. Encontraron un diamante brillante en bruto de la nada.

En este momento, Zack está parado en la cima de un techo en algún lugar de Midtown, buscando algo que parezca digno de ser investigado. Por lo general, pasa su tiempo caminando por Midtown y cerca de Chinatown, en busca de cualquier acción que ocurra. Está practicando sus golpes, pensando que no iba a pasar nada por aquí y pensó en irse a un área diferente, cuando el estallido de disparos inunda sus oídos.

El sonido provenía del edificio frente a él. Es un poco más alto que el que está parado Zack. Se pregunta si puede dar un solo salto sobre el más alto. Zane hace una pausa, concentra su chi en sus piernas y comienza a correr hacia la cornisa del edificio. Siente el poder de sus piernas en aumento, cuando llega a la repisa y salta.

Zack ahora en el aire, elevándose sobre el edificio más alto frente a él. Se sentía como si estuviera volando. Parecía que volar era posible, pero se pregunta cómo. Comienza a caer, pero hacia el edificio en lugar de sobre él. Zack cierra los ojos y enfoca su chi sobre su cuerpo. Sintió algo, el viento y el aire, alrededor de su cuerpo. Abre los ojos y ve que dejó de caer y se movía lentamente sobre el edificio. Pierde la concentración y cae al techo, aterrizando sobre sus pies, pero aparece una gran sonrisa en su rostro, lleno de emoción. Voló por un segundo.

Zack se para sobre la repisa, mira hacia abajo y cierra los ojos para tratar de sentir la presencia de otras personas. Siente a un par de chicos reuniéndose sobre algo, calle abajo frente a él, con otra presencia a su lado a su alrededor. Enfoca sus ojos justo en frente de él y ve a cinco personas, reunidas alrededor de un automóvil, donde Zane siente a alguien dentro del baúl del automóvil.

_"Secuestradores"_pensó Zack mientras salta del edificio, saltando hacia el auto.

Zack ve que solo entró un tipo, el conductor, mientras que los otros estaban a punto de entrar. Tenía la intención de aterrizar en la parte superior del automóvil, pero no calculo bien su caida y aterrizó en el parabrisas. Esto asusta al conductor.

—¡Qué demonios!—Grita el secuestrador mientras los demás son alertados.

Zack entra en pánico, pero deja que sus instintos se hagan cargo cuando el conductor tira de un arma hacia él por la ventana, en la que Zack responde saliendo de la línea de fuego y pateando el arma de su mano. Siente hostilmente, mientras ve a los demás sacando sus pistolas ganadas, dos a su lado y dos al otro lado del automóvil.

Zaxk golpea al primer secuestrador cerca de él, rompiendo una costilla o dos, antes de que el secuestrador pueda alinear un disparo. Él ve al segundo secuestrador, apuntando directamente a Zane, pero Zack responde empujando al primer secuestrador en el segundo. Se da vuelta para ver a los secuestradores tercero y cuarto, que ya alinearon sus disparos, y cae al suelo cuando la lluvia de disparos comienza a golpear el suelo junto a él. Zack trata de pensar en un plan para salir de esta situación, mientras escucha que el auto arranca mientras el conductor intenta escapar con el rehén.

Zack se da cuenta de que no tiene tiempo para planear, mientras se apresura hacia la puerta del conductor, con la espalda presionada al costado del auto mientras trata de evitar el ruido de las balas. Agarra la manija de la puerta del conductor, la arranca del auto y la usa para bloquear los disparos. Rápidamente patea al conductor, noqueándolo, antes de saltar sobre el auto, mientras usa la puerta del auto para bloquear los disparos, y aterriza al otro lado del auto, detrás de los dos secuestradores.

Él tenía una idea; suelta la puerta del auto y la patea al tercer secuestrador que estaba al lado de la puerta del pasajero. La puerta golpea el cuerpo del tercer secuestrador, hiriéndolo mientras Zack se pregunta si puede esquivar las balas. El cuarto secuestrador dispara a Zane, quien se agacha y esquiva la bala y le da un codazo al último secuestrador en la cara.

_"Deberían ser todos ellos"_pensó con confianza Zack, antes de escuchar algo haciendo clic detrás de él.

Se da la vuelta para ver al segundo secuestrador, con una pistola en la mano y apuntando a Zack. —¡Come estoa,

Antes de que el secuestrador pueda disparar su arma, un objeto desconocido salió de la nada y golpea la pistola con la mano del secuestrador. El objeto rebota en la pared y golpea el costado de la cabeza del secuestrador. Zack ve que el objeto era un escudo redondo rojo, blanco y azul. Justo cuando Zack lo reconoce, el dueño, era del Capitán América, devuelve su escudo a sus manos.

—Capitán América ...—susurra Zane, sintiéndose un poco tímido al conocer a una leyenda viva, mirando a Steve Roger con asombro.

_"Podría haberlo hecho mejor"pensó_ Cap, mientras ve un par de balas que se dirigen a la calle. _"Podría haber lastimado a alguien."_

—Umm-umm-—Mientras que Zack murmura nerviosamente mirando al heroe, camina ansioso hacia Steve extendiendo su mano. —Gracias por eso, Cap, quiero decir, Capitan America.

El Capitán mira la mano de Zack y la sacude. —Hiciste un buen trabajo, umm White Mask, ¿verdad?

—Eso asi como me llaman. Quiero decir, realmente no me gusta tanto el nombre.—Aclaro eso Zack, quien todavía estrecha la mano de Steve. —Quiero decir, nunca me di un nombre, así que ...

Zack se da cuenta de que él todavía estrechando la mano del Capitán América mientras se detiene rápidamente. —¡Lo siento! He sido fan tuyo desde que era un niño. Asi que em...

—No hay poblema.—Dice Steve examina a Zack. —¿Cuáles son tus poderes?

—¿Poderes?— Se pregunta Zack, antes de responder: —Bueno, uso chi. Soy un usuario de chi.

—¿Usuario de Chi?—Repitio Steve mientras pensaba en usuarios de chi psrecidos, como Puño de Hierro. —Asi que fuiste entrenado.

—En realidad todavía estoy entrenando.—Le corrigio Zack con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–¿Todavía? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?—Pregunta Steve.

—Creo que desde hace un mes.—dice un inseguro Zack. —Pasaron muchas cosas y el tiempo pasó muy rápido.

—¿Un mes?—Pregunta Steve con los ojos entrecerrados, reaccion que no se hizo notar por el adolescente.

—Bueno, al principio, la gente que me entrenaba quería que controlara mis poderes, pero después de que sucedieran ciertas cosas y el ataque a la escuela Midtwon, ahora soy casi un superhéroe.—Dijo Zack com orgullo.

" _La forma en que pelea me recuerda a Iron Fist"_pensó Steve, sintiendo que debería visitar a Danny en algun momento.

—Bueno, fue genial conocerte, pero debo irme.—Zack trato de irse del lugar.

—¡Espera!—Grita Steve, mientras Zane se detiene, —¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Umm ... dieciocho años—mintio Zack con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Dime de verdad.—le ordena severamente a Steve cuando sabía que Zane estaba mintiendo.

Las sirenas comienzan a acercarse, lo que hizo que Cap se volviera por un segundo, lo suficiente para que Zane comenzara a huir de él. Cap intenta ir tras él, pero Zane salta a la parte superior del edificio lateral y busca su ropa que se escondió en un callejón cerca de aquí. Zane se escondió en el callejón por un tiempo y se cambió a su ropa normal. Se imagina que debería detenerse por hoy, pero también quería entrenar más, así que tomó un autobús al Sanctum Sanctorum.

* * *

Al entrar por la puerta del Santuario, Zack espera a que se abra la puerta. Después de aproximadamente un minuto de espera, se pregunta si el Dr. Strange está en casa antes de darse la vuelta para irse. El picaporte se mueve; Zack gira la cabeza para ver la puerta abriéndose, revelando al mismo Capitán América, parado detrás de la puerta, con el Dr. Strange detrás de él.

—¡¿Eh?!— suena atónito Zack. —Pero estabas solo ... cuando ... ¿cómo?

—SHIELD ha estado monitoreando tus movimientos y has sido más activo en esta área y en Queens.—responde Steve Rogers. —Realmente esperaba que el Dr. Strange me ayudara, y luego apareciste aqui.

Zack no tenía nada que decir, ya que no podía mirar a Rogers a los ojos, quien continúa su declaracion: —Entonces, ¿Quien eres?

Zack podría mentir o correr, pero el Capitán América sabe en donde esta, lo que significa que puede interrogar al Dr. Strange y Zaxk no quiere molestarlo con esto. Además, de que no quiere en irle en contra del Capitán América. Cuando regresó después de haberse ido desde el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, una oleada de fiebre del Capitán América golpeó las escuelas, de las cuales Jack consiguió que Zack fuera parte. Algo sobre un hombre que nunca se rinde, que nunca cede ante nada a lo que ellos piensan que está mal, simplemente sono genial e inspirador para el.

Aqui todo es desesperado... y muy forzado. No tuvo mas remedio que decir la verdad.

—Soy Zack Castle. Tengo quince años, casi diezseis, vivo en Forest Hills en Queens.—Revelo finalmente, admitiendo la derrota y sonando así. —Asisto a la Escuela Midtown como estudiante de primer año, y bla bla.

—Capitán, con el debido respeto ...—interrumpe Stephen, interponiéndose entre ellos. —Creo que permitir que Zack continúe será más beneficioso que menos costoso.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—Pregunta Steve.

—En menos de 2 semanas, Zack ha mejorado tanto en habilidades como en habilidades físicas.—elogio Stephen. —Su desempeño en la lucha contra los delincuentes superó mis expectativas. Si me preguntas, este chico es un prodigio y sobresale en una mejor rapidez en pensamiento y juicio.

Por un segundo, Steve pensó en dejar ir a Zane. Tiene la bendición del Dr. Strange, cuyo trabajo es ser un defensor del universo. Si bien es un poco imprudente al detener a los secuestradores o a delicienta, si se le enseña qué hacer, con el tiempo el chico pulirá sus capacidades para detener el crimen.

No... no podia permitirse esto. Tenia que darle tiempo para que el chico aprenda.

—No, él es demasiado joven.—decide Steve. —Tal vez si tiene dieciocho años, cuando sea un adulto, no puedo detenerlo en sus decisiomes. Pero es menor de edad, así que hasta entonces, deja que viva una bida normal.

—¡¿Porque ?!—pregunta Zane, quien se ve devastado por lo que dijo el Capitan.

—Sé que tu corazón está en el lugar correcto, pero aún así, tu inexperiencia y juventud te hacen ver que no estas listo. Solo espera hasta los dieciocho años, luego puedes hacer lo que quieras.—Le dijo severamente Steve, dejando el Santuario, antes de darse la vuelta para decir una cosa más. —Si me llega la noticia de que aún continúas esto, notificaré a tus padres y detendré esto de una vez por todas.

El Capitán América cierra la puerta, dejando a Zack parado frente a ella, con aspecto abatido. Se sintió vivo haciendo esto, sintió que estaba haciendo lo correcto, y sintió que se le dio un sentido de propósito al hacer esto. Y el Capitán América, un hombre que siempre hace lo correcto, dice que no deberia hacerlo. No estaba lastimando a nadie, por lo que se pregunta por qué está mal. Porque es joven, pero se pregunta por qué eso deneria importa. Él es diferente, así que usa esa diferencia para salvar a otros que están siendo lastimados por otros. ¿Por qué debería escuchar al Capitán América si el siente que está equivocado?

—No voy a parar.—declara Zack con ojos deliberados, mirando al Dr. Strange. —Sr. Strange, gracias por ayudarme todo este tiempo, pero no quiero molestarlo más con esto ... así que no vendré aquí por un tiempo.

—Siempre puedo usar mi magia para esconderte viniendo aquí", sugiere Stephan, mientras Zane sacude la cabeza.

—No, tengo que hacer esto por mi mismo.

—Bueno, eventualmente, tal vez un par de semanas, SHIELD se detendrá una vez que se den cuenta de que vives una vida normal.—Predijo Stephen Strange. —Y hay un par de cosas que deseo enseñarte.

—¡En serio!—grita Zack emocionado. —Oh, no puedo esperar para verlo. Bueno, volveré cuando se sienta ganas de hacerlo.

—¿Qué planeas hacer?—pregunta Stephen mientras Zack luce una pequeña sonrisa.

—Volar.—anuncia Zack, mientras Stephen le dio una mirada confusa. —Bueno, volé por un segundo, solo necesito entranar mas esa habilidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que volaste?—Pregunta Stephen, que está visiblemente interesado en lo que dijo el adolescente.

—Bueno, salté al aire, sentí el aire a mi alrededor y volé.—explico Zack. que Strange lo mira con una cara desconcertante, en respuesta de Zack. —Solo toma mi palabra.

Corriendo hacia la puerta, Zack mira al Dr. Strange y le declara: —¡Solo espera! ¡Me convertiré en un gran héroe y las cosas nunca volverán a ser lo mismo!

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo por este capítulo. Bastante pasadero, pero que ocurre algo importante para darle mas rumbo a Zack como personaje y su nuevo rol de Superheroe, ¿que nombre tendra? ¿Que cosas perjudicara su vida futura?**

**Pronto lo sabras...**


End file.
